Echappée
by Lily Jem
Summary: Chère Hermione, Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ta réflexion à propos de mes cheveux. Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être que tu as simplement oublié ton écharpe quelque part et peux-tu, s'il te plait, cesser de m'accuser chaque fois que l'une de tes possessions disparaît ? Je suis amoureux de toi, pas fétichiste. Affectueusement.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione observa Cormac se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser par-dessus la table et songea qu'elle n'en avait plus envie. Non qu'elle ait été absolument enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir avec lui, mais elle avait décidé que tout était la faute de Ron, cet idiot de Ron, qui l'avait poussée à des actes invraisemblables pour attirer son attention. Et elle se retrouvait à subir -parce qu'il ne lui venait aucun autre mot en tête- les baisers entreprenant du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle songea distraitement que s'il continuait à se pencher par-dessus la table pour l'atteindre, le meuble allait s'écrouler. Pour autant, elle n'amorça aucun mouvement pour faciliter la tâche à son petit ami. A la place, la jeune femme se leva nonchalamment et s'éloigna sans un mot pour se perdre dans la foule. Elle vit Harry, le Survivant, l'Elu ou quel que soit le surnom que les journaux lui attribuaient à ce moment balbutier devant une fille, rouge de gêne. Plus loin se tenait un groupe de trois hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient plongés dans une discussion extrêmement passionnante. Assis à côté du buffet, Draco Malfoy tentait visiblement de faire boire Pansy Parkinson tandis que Blaise Zabini draguait ouvertement une jeune femme blonde. Hermione pensa brièvement que Blaise et Cormac utilisaient la même technique pour approcher les filles et que ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air efficace.

Son regard inexpressif croisa alors une paire d'yeux d'un vert cristallin surprenant et Hermione décida que ces yeux-là valaient qu'on s'y arrête.

Théodore observa Blaise tenter de draguer une jeune femme blonde -apparemment sans succès. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi et surtout, comment il en était venu à devenir ami avec des spécimens pareil. Blaise et ses techniques de dragues improbables, qui pourraient sans doute rivaliser avec celles de McLaggen, et Draco qui ne savait pas s'attirer de l'affection autrement qu'en saoulant -au sens propre- la fille qui l'intéressait. Le jeune homme eut une soudaine envie de disparaitre de cette pièce trop remplie de monde, de gens futiles et superficiels. Théodore ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette soirée, entouré de regards vitreux et alcoolisés. Il regarda un groupe d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas échanger avec fébrilité des chuchotements excités, une femme remplir un verre qui ne devait pas être son premier et un couple s'embrasser comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Il aperçut vaguement une silhouette se lever et pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à se sentir déplacé, hors du temps, comme si son esprit ne correspondait pas avec ce que ses yeux voyaient. La silhouette s'avéra être celle d'une femme moulée dans une robe rouge sang, qui marchait dans la foule en donnant l'impression d'être seule. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction que Théodore remarqua à quel point ils étaient brillants… et absents.

Son regard limpide croisa une paire d'yeux d'un chocolat pailleté d'or délicat et Théodore décida que ces yeux-là valaient qu'il s'y arrête.

Les yeux verts qui l'hypnotisaient tant appartenaient vraisemblablement à une personne qui avait décidé de venir dans sa direction, aussi Hermione se détacha-t-elle des pupilles cristallines pour observer le reste. Les cheveux châtains légèrement ébouriffés, les trais fins mais marqués, le nez droit. Des épaules solides, de longs doigts. Une carrure plutôt étroite, mais qui paraissait pouvoir supporter le poids du monde -sans doute parce que la vie n'avait pas été tendre et qu'il avait effectivement à supporter le jugement dans les yeux de chaque personne qu'il croisait. Hermione n'avança pas, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle disparaissait tandis qu'elle regardait Théodore Nott avancer vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle en oublia complètement qu'elle était venue accompagnée. Malheureusement, Cormac, lui, s'en souvenait.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que sa cavalière s'enfuie sans un mot au moment où il comptait -encore- l'embrasser. Et il n'appréciait pas plus de la voir immobile, obnubilée par un Serpentard abject ils l'étaient tous, quoi qu'en pense les autres. Décidé à obtenir ce qu'il attendait d'elle depuis deux semaines, il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la fit tourner brutalement vers lui. Hermione, déboussolée par la soudaine perte de contact visuel avec deux pupilles vertes, leva des yeux craintifs vers le visage de l'homme qui la tenait fermement. Elle se souvint soudain de sa fuite et se dit qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair rapidement. Elle avait à faire : il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve les yeux de Nott. D'ailleurs, le reste de Nott aussi, probablement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui enlever les yeux pour partir avec. Cette pensée la fit grimacer, et Cormac sentit la colère l'enflammer. Sans aucune douceur, il plaqua la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Théodore se figea lorsque les pupilles chocolat disparurent brutalement. Il cligna des yeux, hébété, et compris en voyant la jeune femme subitement trébucher en arrière, tentant visiblement de s'éloigner de McLaggen. Nott n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour ce garçon au-delà des considérations de sang ou de famille, il y avait certains comportements qui ne passaient pas, et embrasser quelqu'un contre sa volonté en faisait partie.

Hermione recula pour se dégager et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tendit la main derrière elle par réflexe, sachant très bien que personne ne l'avait remarquée et qu'il n'y avait ni table, ni chaise pour la retenir.

Théodore avança, tendit la main et saisit le bras de la jeune femme avec douceur pour la redresser. Ses yeux cristallins devinrent plus froids que le gel d'hiver lorsqu'il constata qu'elle tremblait.

Cormac voulut parler, mais rencontra les yeux les plus glacials qu'il ait jamais vu et ferma la bouche.

Hermione plongea dans le regard de Théodore et ses yeux se mirent à briller.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, du coup !

Merci pour vos retours !

Bien entendu, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard en tenue de soirée, perchée sur des talons et à une heure plus qu'avancée étaient déjà, en soit, quelque chose de très inhabituel pour Hermione Granger, préfète, Gryffondor et adolescente de seize ans.

Mais marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Théodore Nott, Serpentard et de fait, ennemi presque héréditaire, dépassait absolument tout ce qu'elle avait pu un jour imaginer. Si elle devait prendre en considération que non seulement il l'avait arrachée à l'attention malsaine de McLaggen, devant témoins, en pleine soirée du club de Slug', et qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis, elle pouvait décemment admettre qu'elle nageait en plein délire. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas été répartie dans la maison des griffons pour sa patience -plutôt l'apanage des Poufsouffle- ni pour sa tendance à se laisser embarquer n'importe comment par n'importe qui et n'importe où. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'arrêter, sans prendre en compte que Nott la tenait toujours par le bras.

De merveilleux réflexes leur permirent heureusement de ne pas se retrouver assis au milieu du couloir, ce qui aurait rendu leur situation encore plus incongrue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Théodore Nott était habituellement un garçon réfléchis, posé et qui n'agissait pas sans une bonne raison. Il n'était vraiment pas réputé pour son impulsivité -plutôt une qualité des Gryffondor- et avait, d'ordinaire, un excellent instinct de survie. Et se retrouver à marcher dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, qui plus est accompagné par une fille, ne relevait ni d'une profonde réflexion, ni d'un bon instinct, encore moins d'une volonté de conservation. Non, le jeune homme pensait plutôt qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort -sans aucune exagération. D'ailleurs, trainer Granger derrière lui était d'une stupidité sans nom. Cette situation lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'était tout simplement en train de rêver, mais le souvenir du regard vide de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité. Il avait eu l'horrible impression que plus rien dans sa vie ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à avancer vers elle. En revanche, il n'avait rien pour expliquer son intervention auprès de McLaggen, bien que son aversion pour le garçon puisse être une raison suffisante pour son subconscient.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit tomber en arrière lorsque la jeune femme qu'il tirait derrière lui s'arrêta brusquement, mais il réussit par miracle à les rattraper tous les deux.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se planta devant Harry Potter et lui demanda sèchement pourquoi sa née-moldue d'amie avait embarqué un sang pur avec elle avant de s'enfuir de la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, le Survivant n'en savait rien et pensait que si enlèvement il y avait eu, le coupable était plutôt le Serpentard. Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn arrive et demande à l'Elu s'il avait un instant à accorder à un reporter de la Gazette. Malfoy s'en fut, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, bien décidé à retrouver les deux fuyards.

* * *

Hermione et Théodore se regardaient.

Le Serpentard observait les mèches de cheveux rebelles, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres plissés dans une moue interrogative, les épaules découvertes par la robe qui paraissait presque noire dans l'ombre, les chaussures aux talons vertigineux. Il trouvait admirable cette capacité de marcher sur de telles échasses sans se casser la figure -sans se casser quelque chose tout court. Il évita les bras croisés sous la poitrine, les doigts aux ongles nus, le cou fin à la peau claire. Il évita les yeux chocolat qu'il devinait sombre à cause du manque de lumière, mais dont il était certain malgré tout de ne pouvoir se détacher.

La Gryffondor observait les chaussures vernies, les robes repassées au pli près, le col de chemise relevé d'un seul côté, les épaules droites et raides, la cravate au nœud impeccable. Elle trouvait impensable de s'infliger cette chose aussi serrée autour du coup sans mourir d'asphyxie précoce, mais il ne semblait pas être gêné. Elle évita les mains crispées, les cheveux tombant sur le front, le nez droit un peu pointu. Elle évita les yeux vert d'eau qu'elle savait fixés sur elle, redoutant de plonger encore dans cet univers de cristal dans lequel elle pourrait très bien se noyer si facilement.

Il semblait évident que cet instant de quiétude ne pouvait pas durer. D'abord, parce qu'il était sensiblement étrange pour les deux jeunes gens, ensuite parce n'ayant pas marché très loin dans le couloir, quelqu'un finirait forcément par les retrouver. Et ce quelqu'un approchait visiblement à grands pas bruyants. Hermione releva brusquement la tête, croisa le regard vert auquel elle tentait d'échapper depuis quelques minutes, et prit ce qu'elle estimerait sans aucun doute la décision la plus stupide de toute sa jeune vie -et pourtant, elle avait déjà fait un certain nombre de chose particulièrement insensées. Elle se saisit de la main de Nott et courut à l'opposé des bruits de pas, l'entrainant de force avec elle. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, le port des fameuses chaussures à talons ne permettait pas une course très rapide, et il finit en désespoir de cause par la tirer dans une salle de classe avant de fermer délicatement la porte derrière eux. Lui aussi, de fait, trouvait leur attitude particulièrement étrange, mais de toute façon, la soirée entière était baignée dans le non-sens. Il semblait qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins n'allait pas changer grand-chose dans leurs vies.

* * *

Draco s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il avait cru voir bouger, mais qui se révéla fermée lorsqu'il appuya sur la poignée. Il secoua la tête, un peu désabusé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Granger et Théodore se serait enfermés dans une salle de classe, c'était idiot d'y avoir pensé. Jamais un Serpentard ne voudrait passer consciemment du temps avec une Gryffondor. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que l'inverse n'était pas faux non plus, mais il l'ignora et reprit sa route. Cette soirée, quelle que soit la manière dont il la prenait, était un véritable fiasco.

* * *

Théodore poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête contre le mur de pierres froides. Bien. S'il résumait la situation, il avait emmené Hermione Granger hors d'une soirée pour … la soustraire à un griffon trop entreprenant. Ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Ensuite, il l'avait trainée dans les couloirs, et pour finir, les avait enfermés tous les deux dans une salle de classe. _Parfait_. Il ressentit soudain une forte envie de frapper son crâne contre une table, mais se contenta de pousser un second soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour chercher sa compagne du regard.

Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Hermione avait enlevé ses chaussures et défait ses cheveux qui encadraient à présent son visage et roulaient sur ses épaules. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Il la rejoignit sans un mot pour s'asseoir en face d'elle et regarder le ciel étoilé, la tête appuyée sur la vitre.

« Pourquoi être venue avec McLaggen ? demanda-t-il soudainement, sans cesser d'observer le ciel.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interloqué puis éclata de rire. Après leur départ de la soirée, leur course dans les couloirs, tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui demander, c'était de justifier son choix de _cavalier_ ? Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir son visage et nota le petit sourire amusé qu'il affichait.

\- Pour de mauvaises raisons, répondit-elle en prenant la même position que lui mais sans le quitter des yeux.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres comme pour dire que se faire accompagner de ce garçon relevait forcément de très mauvaises raisons, mais préféra se taire. Etrangement, ce fut la jeune femme qui relança la conversation.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir … kidnappée ?

Théodore se tourna si brusquement vers elle que sa nuque émit un craquement sonore. Il se massa en grimaçant légèrement avant de darder ses prunelles cristallines sur la jeune femme qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas _kidnappée_. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfuie en courant, que je sache !

Hermione se contenta d'un grand sourire, ne se sentant absolument pas atteinte par la mauvaise foi du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui nous a fait sortir de la soirée, et je suppose que c'est une force inexplicable qui nous a enfermés ici, dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Nott lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-agacé, mi-amusé mais choisit de ne pas lui répondre. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour justifier son comportement lui dire qu'il avait littéralement été hypnotisé par ses yeux lui semblait la pire mauvaise idée de cette soirée déjà trop étrange. Et en fait de mauvaise idée … il valait peut-être mieux pour eux deux qu'ils mettent fin à cette entrevue.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Joyeux Noël :)_**

* * *

« Nott comme dans Théodore Nott ? l'ami de Malfoy ?

\- Oui.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley observait leur amie d'un air ébahi. Ils semblaient hésiter entre l'ahurissement, la désapprobation et quelque chose d'autre qui devait s'approcher du renoncement à comprendre les femmes. Constatant que Hermione continuait de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose comme si tout était parfaitement normal dans sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas terminé la soirée de la veille enfermée seule dans une salle de classe avec un Serpentard, les deux garçons reprirent leurs plumes pour se remettre au travail.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit par demander Ronald, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

La jeune femme à ses côtés releva la tête et laissa son regard passer d'un de ses amis à l'autre. Elle trouvait passablement étrange qu'aucun des deux ne soit encore monté sur ses grands chevaux pour crier à la trahison. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Nott était quasiment le seul à ne les avoir jamais insultés, ou bien ils attendaient d'avoir les détails pour lui reprocher son attitude … Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune femme se contenta de rapporter que le comportement de Cormac avait été déplacé et que Théodore Nott, tout Serpentard soit-il, lui avait quelque peu sauvé la mise. Et avant qu'ils lui posent d'autres question, elle tenait à dire qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter et qu'elle allait bien, merci pour elle. Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe, seulement troublé par le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin.

 **oOo**

\- Granger comme dans Hermione Granger ? l'amie de Potter ?

\- Oui.

Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson restèrent de marbre à cette nouvelle, bien qu'on pût observer un léger tressaillement au coin de la bouche de la jeune femme. Les amis échangèrent un regard avant de fixer de nouveau leurs yeux sur Théodore, qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son passionnant livre sur l'évolution des sortilèges depuis de XVème siècle et n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de sa part de finir une soirée avec une Gryffondor, enfermés dans une salle vide.

\- Peut-on au moins connaître tes raisons ? demanda Pansy doucement.

Théodore poussa un profond soupir et laissa ses pupilles cristallines passer sur ses amis. Blaise manquait à l'appel, mais il devait être en train de fomenter un mauvais coup quelque part. Le jeune homme ferma son livre d'un coup sec, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire qu'il avait eu peur pour Granger en voyant ses yeux si vides, comme si elle n'avait déjà plus aucune raison de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas leur décrire la rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le comportement de McLaggen, agressif, écœurant. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer qu'il avait heurté le regard de Hermione avec une telle force qu'il s'était senti disparaître dedans, tout comme il était inconcevable qu'il leur dise qu'il avait eu la sensation de pouvoir respirer à l'air libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps lorsqu'il l'avait brièvement tenue contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

C'était impossible.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. S'il ne pouvait rien dire, rien expliquer, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait envie de retrouver la jeune femme en robe rouge, cette Gryffondor de malheur, en dehors des conventions installées dans l'école. Il voulait la retrouver comme lors de cette soirée, un peu en dehors du temps, à regarder les étoiles assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Et c'était _ridicule_.

Théodore se leva sans un mot, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque. Draco lança un regard interrogateur à Pansy qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

 **oOo**

Ô joie, pensa Hermione Granger, travailleuse acharnée de son état, lorsque ses deux amis déclarèrent forfait concernant leurs devoirs et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Enfin la solitude, le calme, la possibilité de se concentrer sur des sujets autrement plus importants que les chatouillis provoqués par la chevelure de Lav-Lav dans le cou de Ron-Ron. Mais cette sensation de bien-être studieuse fut malheureusement d'une durée outrageusement courte.

Ô rage, ô désespoir se dit la jeune femme en constatant que Théodore Nott, travailleur acharné également, venait de passer les portes du lieu et se dirigeait vers elle après un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la salle. Elle ne dit rien quand il s'installa en face d'elle sans un mot, ni quand il sortit ses livres, plumes et parchemins. Après tout, s'il voulait travailler à la bibliothèque, elle ne voyait pas bien comment l'en empêcher. A la même table qu'elle, en revanche … pourtant, elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il attrapa un des livres qu'elle avait sorti des rayons pour l'aider à remplir les quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin demandés par Rogue sur les effets d'une morsure de vampire, pas plus que lorsqu'il se trompa d'encrier et trempa sa plume dans l'encre bleue qu'elle utilisait. Mais lorsqu'il attrapa un de ses parchemins, qu'elle préparait toujours à l'avance pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées en les cherchant dans son sac, elle plaqua violemment sa main dessus, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis et probablement une bonne partie de la pièce avec lui.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes _faire_ ?

Théodore se dit qu'il avait rarement entendu une voix aussi sifflante chez quelqu'un ne parlant pas le Fourchelang.

\- Je t'emprunte un parchemin ?

Le jeune homme laissa sa main en suspend au-dessus de l'objet du litige sans quitter la Gryffondor des yeux, dans l'attente de son verdict. Condamnation à mort ou grâce royale ?

\- Pourquoi, par le Ciel et l'Enfer, as-tu besoin de mes parchemins ? N'en as-tu pas ? es-tu un pauvre parmi les riches Serpentards ?

Hermione darda un regard profondément agacé sur Nott. Il lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées, exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter, et la regardait maintenant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait fait un pari avec ses amis pour venir l'embêter de la sorte, mais le sourire qui apparut sur son visage la coupa net dans ses réflexions.

\- Et si je te disais, murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé, que j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal en cours de divination qu'une femme brune allait me prêter un parchemin ?

\- Je te dirais que continuer la divination au risque de la passer aux ASPICs est certainement l'une de tes idées les plus stupides, à moins que tu ne veuilles en faire ton métier, auquel cas je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole.

Théodore éclata d'un rire silencieux. Merlin seul savait pourquoi il avait autant envie de rire et de sourire avec elle, mais c'était réellement apaisant, même alors qu'elle lui jetait des regards assassins.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger ! je n'ai aucune intention de remplacer Trelawney un jour, ni dans cette vie ni dans une autre. Maintenant, puis-je, s'il te plait, t'emprunter ce parchemin ? à charge de revanche, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

La jeune femme acquiesça et retira sa main. En revanche, se reconcentrer sur son devoir de défense lui paraissait au-delà de ses capacités tant elle avait une conscience aigüe de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés et des sourires victorieux qu'il lui adressait sitôt qu'elle relevait la tête. A croire qu'il avait un détecteur.

 **oOo**

Les lits de Poudlard, tout dortoir confondu, étaient réputés dans tout le Royaume-Uni pour être d'un confort rarement égalé. Il était de notoriété publique que si certains élèves s'endormaient dans leur salle commune, marchaient dans les couloirs la nuit ou disparaissaient mystérieusement dans le parc, ce n'était en aucun cas du à la qualité de la literie, qui avait plutôt tendance à provoquer quelques difficultés de réveil. Cinquante pour cent des retards des élèves au premier cours de la matinée étaient expliqués par l'impossibilité de se sortir d'un lit aussi douillet.

Hermione savait tout cela, bien que ça n'ait pas été écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle dormait dans un de ces lit presque dix mois par an depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle n'avait jamais souffert d'insomnie, même à la veille d'un examen, et savait par expérience que même les lits de l'infirmerie permettaient un sommeil confortable. Pourtant, cela faisait exactement quatre heures, vingt-sept minutes et trente-deux secondes qu'elle se tournait dans tous les sens, avait trop chaud, trop froid, et n'arrivait absolument et définitivement pas à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas un parchemin ou une plume qu'elle allait emprunter à cet imbécile aux cheveux ébouriffés, mais toute une cargaison. Elle lui ferait payer son insomnie, les cernes qui en résulteraient plus que certainement et sa mauvaise humeur, parce que _tout_ était _définitivement_ de sa faute.

Et sur ces pensées réconfortantes, elle s'endormit enfin, l'image de Théodore Nott enseveli sous une tonne de parchemins en tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Comme je n'ai absolument pas pris le temps de le faire avant, je vais ici répondre à vos petits messages d'amour !

 **desouzaandrea7** : ça n'était pas censée être une fiction mais j'ai craqué ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plait, du coup !

 **Berenice** : il faut bien qu'ils se séparent à un moment où à un autre, mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, rassure-toi !

 **Sandrine** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plait toujours !

 **Isabella-57** : dans ma tête, Hermione et Théodore auraient du se rencontrer et devenir amis. Peut-être si elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor ou lui à Serpentard … Mais du coup, pour moi ils sont plus ou moins déjà connecté :)

 **Lealyn** : je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide ^^

 **No Name** : moi aussi ! Mais je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise et j'espère qu'il va continuer à te plaire par la suite ^^

 **Cosimoon** : je suis très heureuse de t'emplir de joie aha :D Je suis au regret de me rendre compte que j'ai lu à peu près tous les Théo / Hermione et que je suis maintenant obligée de les écrire moi-même … Les yeux de Théo sont forcément vert. Merci :)

Et voilà, merci pour vos encouragements, merci à Lealyn pour son aide précieuse et ses coups de fouet sans lesquels il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre 4 xD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Théodore Nott était, de toute évidence, d'une humeur massacrante.

Il suffisait de l'observer attentivement pour noter la crispation de la mâchoire, le léger tremblement des mains ou encore les épis de ses cheveux qui, s'ils n'avaient rien d'inhabituel, étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire. Pour remarquer tout cela, il fallait certes être un excellent observateur mais aussi -surtout- un très bon ami du jeune homme. Il se trouvait que Pansy Parkinson, malgré tout ce que les élèves des autres maisons pouvaient penser d'elle, réunissait ces deux exigences. Elle avait par ailleurs l'admirable qualité de supporter également Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne hors pairs et apte à aborder Théo lorsqu'il semblait vouloir annihiler tout être vivant présent sur Terre.

Malheureusement, au moment où la jeune femme comptait demander à son ami la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, un assourdissant bruit d'ailes et de hululements l'en empêcha. Elle vit alors un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon, assombrissant ses yeux d'une joie mauvaise, et décida qu'il valait mieux attendre. Attendre, et voir.

 **oOo**

Hermione Granger n'avait visiblement pas eu le compte de sommeil nécessaire.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand observateur pour noter ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux ou encore les tremblements de sa mâchoire chaque fois qu'elle tentait de réprimer un bâillement -ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. N'importe qui pouvait affirmer, en la voyant mélanger ses œufs en une bouillie peu appétissante, que la jeune femme avait soit très mal dormi, soit très peu, mais surtout que personne n'avait grand intérêt à la titiller sans vouloir finir au fond du Lac, ligoté et attaché à une grosse pierre. Ses amis savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à la prendre avec des pincettes, et Harry Potter savait particulièrement bien s'y prendre.

Cependant, au moment où le jeune homme achevait sa préparation mentale et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son amie la raison de son apparente humeur de Pitiponk, un assourdissant concert de hululements et plumes volantes s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, empêchant momentanément toute conversation civilisée. Hermione vit alors avec stupeur un des hiboux de l'école se poser devant elle et lui tendre une patte d'un air ennuyé -si tant est que les hiboux puissent avoir un air ennuyé celui-là, apparemment, en était capable.

 **oOo**

 _Hermione_

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Pourrais-tu, je te prie, cesser de m'importuner ? Avoir de bonnes nuits de sommeil est extrêmement important, surtout à nos âges. Vois-tu, nous sommes, adolescents, en pleine croissance, tant du corps que de l'esprit. Bien sûr, en tant que jeunes adultes, cette croissance a déjà ralenti mais elle est là tout de même. Et ta présence ininterrompue dans mon esprit, qu'en journée je suis capable d'apprécier, la nuit, m'empêche de m'endormir sereinement. Ce qui fait que, soit je rêve de toi (en tout bien tout honneur, rassure-toi), soit je pense à toi et ne peux m'endormir je suis actuellement en train de t'écrire, alors que quatre heures viennent de sonner au clocher. Et ce ne sont pas quatre heures de l'après-midi, tu te doutes bien !_

 _C'est pour cette raison, chère et immanquable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, que je te demande de te faire discrète, aujourd'hui, afin que je puisse dormir correctement ce soir, sans avoir des images de toi répondant aux professeurs, penchée sur tes parchemins, travaillant avec des tas de livres ou encore discutant avec tes amis. Il me siérait vraiment de ne pas rêver de tes amis …_

 _Dernière chose : n'essaie pas de savoir qui je suis. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que tu essaieras quand même, ne serait-ce que parce que je viens de te demander de ne pas le faire, mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi d'y arriver, et je ne dis pas cela pour remettre en cause ton intelligence, que je sais supérieure à celle de bien des cornichons de cette école. Simplement, vois-tu, j'utilise un des hiboux de Poudlard, et des centaines d'élèves vont à la volière chaque jour pour envoyer et recevoir des lettres. Tu comprendras, en ce cas, qu'il ne te soit pas possible de me retrouver, pour notre bien à tous les deux._

 _Je te souhaite par ailleurs une excellente journée,_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme sensée, équilibrée et intelligente. Elle n'avait pas pour réputation de s'énerver sans raison en dehors des périodes d'examen et savait toujours rationaliser une situation. Pourtant, quand elle posa doucement le parchemin sur la table, Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'éloigner légèrement tant la fureur de la Gryffondor était presque palpable. En son for intérieur, Ron Weasley pensa que s'il y avait un jour dans l'année où l'auteur de cette lettre aurait dû s'abstenir, c'était celui-ci.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Ma lettre de ce matin t'aurait-elle mise en colère ? Toutes mes excuses, ce n'était nullement mon intention._

 _Sache toutefois qu'il était extrêmement divertissant de voir tes deux amis se battre discrètement derrière toi pour savoir lequel aurait l'honneur (ou la mission suicide) de te demander les raisons de ton mécontentement._

 _Bien joué, l'idée de renvoyer le hibou à l'expéditeur. Dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? je te permettrai de me répondre lorsque je serai certain que tu n'en profiteras pas pour tenter de dévoiler mon identité et de m'égorger, si j'en crois la conversation que l'on m'a rapportée … je ne te pensais pas si vindicative …_

 _Ceci dit, il est vrai que pour avoir survécut aux côtés du Survivant, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il a bien fallu te battre. Je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre à te cacher derrière les autres, n'est-ce pas ? non, bien sûr que non._

 _Toutes ces considérations misent à part, pourrais-tu rendre à la bibliothèque le livre «_ Quarante effets d'une transformation vampirique _» par Elégias Helsing ? Je suis persuadé que tu l'as déjà lu en long, en large et en travers et d'autres personnes en auraient besoin (pas moi, n'essaie pas, j'ai déjà fini ce devoir depuis bien longtemps). Avant que tu ne sautes à des conclusions très certainement hâtives, sache que ton nom est inscrit sur la fiche d'emprunt._

 _Je vais à présent te laisser dormir, il semblerait que tu en aies besoin si j'en juge par tes cernes et tes bâillements incessant. Comme je te l'ai dit, un cycle de sommeil harmonieux est essentiel pour notre santé._

 _Douce nuit,_

 _Ton ami._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :)

Merci à tous et à chacun de me lire ! Voici les réponses aux reviews (je sais que je peux répondre par MP à certaines mais j'aime bien répondre ici ^^)

 **Isabella-57** : Le moment où Hermione torturera puis tuera Théo n'est pas encore arrivé, mais ... il ne saurait tarder :)

 **Lealyn** : Bon bah, navrée pour le changement de programme de publication :/ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (t'as vu ? PC d'amour a redémarré !)

 **Berenice** : Je crois que tout le monde se doute de l'auteur des lettres :)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à poser un petit commentaire en bas, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage !

* * *

Hermione Granger était prodigieusement agacée. Depuis une semaine environ, les lettres quotidiennes qu'elle recevait ne faisait que l'exaspérer un peu plus à chaque fois, et son seuil de tolérance était depuis fort longtemps dépassé, explosé, parti vers les étoiles pour ne plus jamais revenir. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire chaleureux et pétillant d'intelligence, ne reflétait plus à présent qu'un profond désir de faire passer à ce petit plaisantin le goût de la harceler de la sorte. Elle le retrouverait et lui ferait passer l'envie de rire, très lentement et surtout, très douloureusement. Après tout, après six ans à vivre toutes sortes d'aventures avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley comme meilleurs amis, aventures qui avaient dû leur faire enfreindre environ quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des règlements de l'école, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération était certaine d'être capable de trouver des idées de torture. Pas physique -trop salissant- mais psychologique. Et si elle manquait d'imagination, elle était certaine que les livres d'histoire moldus lui fourniraient quelques idées.

Cependant, pour pouvoir mettre ses plans de délicieuse vengeance à exécution, il fallait un nom, un visage. Hermione était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Gryffondor, ces derniers étant absolument terrorisés à l'idée qu'elle puisse exercer ses talents sur eux -ce qui était à la fois extrêmement flatteur et assez dérangeant. Ron avait beau répéter depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'elle était souvent effrayante, elle ne s'était jamais faite à l'idée que d'autres puissent craindre son intelligence, mais c'était un fait. Il lui restait donc trois maisons de Poudlard à écumer et, pour une fois, les livres ne lui étaient d'aucun secours, ce qui augmentait encore de façon exponentielle son agacement.

La jeune femme était cependant réputée comme quelqu'un sachant accepter les évidences, même si certaines étaient plus rudes que d'autres. Dans son cas, même si elle feignait royalement de l'ignorer depuis trois jours, l'évidence en question était aussi inévitable que les hippopotames en tutus roses de Fantasia dansant devant ses yeux : depuis qu'elle recevait ces fichues lettres, la sorcière n'avait plus ressenti cet horrible vide qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps, comme si sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt puisqu'elle n'était nulle part à sa place. Elle avait souvent la sensation que les gens l'aimaient parce qu'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle, en général son cerveau, on qu'on la rejetait parce qu'elle était Née-Moldu dans le monde des sorciers, et sorcière dans le monde des moldus. Or, depuis une semaine, elle ne pensait plus à ce mal-être permanent, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le ressentait plus.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _As-tu fait quelque chose à tes cheveux dernièrement ? Je ne parle pas de ton chignon informe, mais de leur couleur. Ils paraissent plus clair qu'avant._

 _Il semble que tu ais recommencé à dormir correctement, je trouve que tu as l'air moins fatiguée. Pourrais-tu, cependant, cesser d'arborer perpétuellement cet air de harpie en colère ? c'est extrêmement mauvais pour la santé d'être tout le temps énervé de plus, tu finiras par avoir des rides avant l'âge, et ce serait vraiment une perte de gâcher ton joli visage ainsi. Ne pourrais-tu prendre un peu plus soin de toi ?_

 _Sache aussi que, comme prévu, aucune de tes réponses ne sont arrivées jusqu'à moi. Je te vois écrire tous les matins au dos de mes lettres pour me les renvoyer, quand le hibou t'en laisse le temps, mais tu sais pertinemment qu'ils retournent tous à la volière, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu donc à tenter de me joindre ? Je suis certain que tu ne m'écris pas de mots doux, et je refuse de lire des insultes. Je n'en mérite pas tant, je crois, et puis t'écrire me divertis agréablement._

 _Je tiens également à te rappeler que ce qui se passe est entièrement ta faute, car si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de dormir, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de t'écrire._

 _Bonne journée_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe dans le dos de leur amie. Hermione marchait un peu en avant d'eux d'un pas décidé. Elle avait subitement déclaré lors du petit-déjeuner avoir besoin de se rendre chez Zonko, et même si c'était en soit un événement suffisamment perturbant pour les garçons, ce qui les questionnait réellement était plutôt son apparence. Pour un samedi avec une sortie à Prés-au-Lard, la jeune femme avait subitement décidé que se coiffer relevait de la plus haute importance et arborait donc des cheveux complètement lisses relevés en chignon tressé. Comment était-elle parvenue à cet exploit était une autre question, trop complexe pour que les garçons tentent d'y apporter une réponse. Car la transformation ne s'arrêtait pas là : en lieu et place de l'habituel jean moldu et pull d'uniforme que la sorcière portait le weekend, c'était une robe et un manteau typique de la mode sorcière chez les sang-purs. Même ses yeux étaient légèrement soulignés de noir, ce qui accentuait la couleur dorée de son regard et le rendait plus acéré encore.

Ron avait bien tenté une question sur le pourquoi du comment de ce soudain changement, mais il s'était vu opposer un haussement d'épaules agacé.

 **oOo**

 _Hermione_

 _Mais qu'as-tu donc fait ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître quand je t'ai vue à Pré-au-Lard ! Attention, ce n'est en aucun cas une critique : tu étais absolument splendide, et avec une prestance digne des plus belles dames de la haute société._

 _Simplement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses ainsi à ma dernière lettre … A vrai dire, je pensais que tu ne les lisais même pas vraiment, et certainement pas que tu en tenais compte … C'est très surprenant pour moi. Et flatteur. Mais je ne te révèlerai pas mon identité._

 _Je dois tout de même te dire que ce soudain changement n'a laissé personne indifférent. Sans parler de tes amis qui ont apparemment passé une bonne partie de la journée à se demander si tu n'étais pas soudainement devenue folle, je pense qu'absolument tous les garçons de l'école se sont retournés sur ton passage. A toi de voir si tu juges cela positif ou non était-ce ton but ?_

 _Ah mais, suis-je bête. Tu ne peux pas me répondre, il est donc inutile que je pose des questions …_

 _Car si tu acceptais de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ces quelques lettres, je discuterais volontiers avec toi à propos de mille sujets ton intelligence et ton esprit d'analyse doivent rendre les débats tellement plus intéressant !_

 _Un jour, chère Hermione, j'espère que nous pourrons échanger de vive voix. En attendant que ce moment vienne, je te souhaite un bon dimanche._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme qui aimait se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans son entourage plus ou moins proche. On lui avait enseigné que quelques informations bien placées pouvaient apporter beaucoup, parfois de manière fort inattendue. Aussi, même les faits divers de l'école finissaient toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par arriver jusqu'à lui. Dans le cadre de son système de renseignement, il allait régulièrement consulter le panneau d'affichage accroché dans le grand hall, non loin des sabliers, et emmenait avec lui ceux de ses amis qui le souhaitaient. C'est ainsi que le lundi matin suivant la sortie au village, le jeune homme se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers sa source de potins favorite, accompagné par Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Les trois amis se penchèrent sur les annonces, se moquant parfois de tel ou tel élève ayant perdu son boursoufflet, égaré un livre de cours ou tout simplement un devoir oublié à la bibliothèque.

Les annonces de ce début de semaine étant particulièrement passionnantes, Draco et Pansy ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement que leur ami avait drastiquement pâlit, ni qu'il restait figé devant un bout de parchemin parcourut d'encre bleue. Un parchemin et une encre que le jeune homme reconnaitrait n'importe où bien qu'il ne les ai utilisé qu'une seule fois.

 **oOo**

 _A l'olibrius décérébré qui n'a visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de m'écrire des lettres qui sont au choix, une totale violation de ma vie privée ou une sorte de harcèlement prouvant un déséquilibre mental profond :_

 _La prochaine lettre sera pour moi l'occasion d'apprendre ton identité grâce à un sort de ma confection. Sache que, quand je te retrouverais, quelle que soit ton année ou ta maison, tu en subiras les conséquences._

 _Je te conseille de ne pas prendre ces menaces à la légère : certaines « victimes » de mes sorts n'ont toujours pas recouvré leur intégrité physique. D'autre-part, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne me servirai pas uniquement de la magie pour te faire payer ton insolence._

 _A bon entendeur._

 **oOo**

Dans un brouhaha de claquements d'ailes et de hululement, les hiboux apportèrent comme tous les matins le courrier aux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Pourdlard. Hermione Granger esquissa un sourire victorieux en voyant l'un des volatiles se poser devant elle et tendre la patte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lealyn** : La suite maintenant, et tu vas constater que l'humeur d'Hermy ne s'arrange pas !

 **Isabella-57** : Théodore ne va pas mourir tout de suite, j'en ai encore un peu besoin

 **Nekozuni** : Merci ! et ce n'est pas fini …

 **Andreita** : Merci, je trouve ça pas mal, moi aussi

 **Berenice** : Y arrivera-t-elle ? huhuhu. Surprise !

Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

La vérité, c'était que Théodore Nott, bien qu'il ne le montre évidemment pas, évoluait dans un état de stress proche de celui que devait ressentir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort depuis environ trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels il n'avait cessé de s'entourer de sortilèges de protection, de regarder par-dessus son épaule et tenté par tous les moyens de s'endormir sereinement -sans succès. Il ne s'aventurait jamais seul dans un couloir, fût-ce pour passer du hall à la Grande Salle lors des repas, et encore moins entre deux cours, surtout pour descendre aux cachots ou se risquer jusqu'aux serres. En apparence, le jeune homme portait toujours un uniforme impeccable, ses yeux vert translucides attentifs à son entourage il semblait toujours aussi assidu en cours, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il se sentait comme un basilic poursuivit par un coq.

Intérieurement, il priait pour que personne n'ait jamais vent des comparaisons qu'il usait afin de décrire la femme de ses pensées.

La vérité, c'était que Hermione Granger avait quelque peu menti. Bien sûr, elle avait effectivement développé un dérivé du sortilège de Révélation qui lui permettait d'obtenir des informations sur l'auteur des missives qu'elle recevait, mais rien qui lui permette de deviner son identité grâce à un seul parchemin. Et depuis trois jours, elle ne recevait plus rien. Trois jours durant lesquels elle avait scruté le vol matinal des hiboux lors du petit-déjeuner, observé chaque personne autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir un indice, n'importe quoi lui permettant d'affiner ses recherches, mais elle avait l'impression d'être comme Rusard devant une baguette magique : démunie. C'était un sentiment que la jeune femme détestait particulièrement. Elle continuait cependant d'afficher une tenue irréprochable, uniforme repassé et cheveux correctement coiffés. Elle avait en revanche renoncé au maquillage.

Intérieurement, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas remettre une petite annonce sur le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée car, finalement, ces lettres lui manquaient presque. Il lui en faudrait au moins trois de plus pour obtenir suffisamment d'indices, son esprit d'analyse faisant le reste.

 **oOo**

 _Cher Inconnu_

 _Le calme plat a régné depuis trois jours._

 _Chose surprenante, je commence alors à m'ennuyer. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment tu as décidé que j'avais une quelconque importance à tes yeux, mais il se trouve que ça a été le cas pendant une semaine. Les choses ont-elles changées ?_

 _J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, pouvoir échanger avec toi. Les lettres à sens unique, certes, mais n'as-tu jamais souhaité connaître mes pensées, mes avis sur ce que tu m'écrivais ?_

 _Je ne peux pas nier que j'étais en colère, ni que je t'ai menacé. Je ne m'en excuserai pas, après tout, tu l'as bien cherché. Néanmoins, si tu le souhaite, j'aimerais pouvoir converser avec toi : je m'ennuie. Tu apportais une occupation certaine dans ma vie, avec un petit goût d'aventure non que j'en manque, hélas, mais elles sont toutes dangereuses pour ma vie et il me semblait que ce n'était pas ton cas._

 _Je suppose que tu sais comment me joindre._

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout de suite su comment réagir à ton mot._

 _Je veux dire, j'ai passé trois jours à me demander quand ta vengeance allait s'abattre sur moi et il s'avère finalement que non seulement elle ne s'abattra pas, mais qu'en plus tu ignores tout de mon identité ? est-ce un piège ? Je suis prêt à tout venant de toi. De combien de mes lettres as-tu encore besoin pour parvenir à deviner qui je suis ? et quand tu auras cette réponse, quand tu sauras mon nom et mon visage, que voudras-tu finalement ?_

 _Il se trouve, chère amie, que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de disparaitre de ta vie. J'ai réfléchis, vois-tu, et je suis préparé maintenant à recevoir ton explosion de colère. Car que tu me haïsses (ce qui est, malheureusement, très probablement le cas) ou que tu m'apprécies, au moins tu me connais._

 _Je te semble pathétique ?_

 _Pense, Hermione, à ce que tu as changé dans ta vie depuis que je t'écris. Ce ne sont pas de grandes choses, peut-être même pas importantes. Cependant, depuis que tu prends le temps de soigner ta tenue et ta coiffure, en dehors des questionnements de tes amis, quelqu'un s'est-il encore moqué de ton apparence ? Depuis que tu as encore progressé en cours (comment est-ce même possible ?) pour me prouver que je ne t'atteignais pas, quelqu'un a-t-il remis en cause ta présence dans cette école ? Les Serpentards t'ont-ils insultée ? Les professeurs, comme les élèves, tout le monde n'est-il pas plus respectueux avec toi ?_

 _Dans ce cas, chère Hermione, qui de nous deux est le plus pathétique ?_

 _Celui qui t'écrit à sens unique sans jamais pouvoir lire tes réponses mais qui t'aide, ou celle qui affiche des lettres presque privées en public pour tenter de m'atteindre en me piégeant ?_

 _Ce n'est pas la seule solution que je t'ai laissée pour me contacter. Avec ton intelligence et tes capacités, n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pensé qu'à cela pour me forcer à réagir. Alors vois, j'entre dans ton jeu puisque tu es entrée dans le miens, mais laisse-moi te dire que je suis déçu._

 _Courtoisement,_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Ce jeudi matin était particulièrement difficile à vivre pour Théodore. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, il s'était cogné violemment le petit orteil contre le coin de sa malle et, s'étant trompé de côté pour actionner le robinet de la douche, un jet d'eau complètement glacé avait achevé de réveiller à la fois son corps, son esprit et sa mauvaise humeur. S'il fallait être totalement honnête, le jeune homme devait bien avouer qu'il était particulièrement agacé depuis la veille et qu'aucun des événements survenus depuis n'avait réussi à changer son état d'esprit.

Enfin habillé et à peu près coiffé, le sorcier se résigna à monter dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas et affronter les cours. Maugréant et bougonnant intérieurement, il grimpa les escaliers des cachots et poussa un profond soupir en arrivant dans le hall. Non, vraiment, cette journée allait réellement lui sembler des plus longues et inintéressantes. Aucun réveil aussi mauvais ne pouvait prévoir une journée agréable.

 **oOo**

Hermione froissa le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir d'un geste brusque, tentant de juguler sa rage pour éviter de hurler au milieu de tout le monde. Elle se leva dignement de son banc, récupéra le livre qu'elle avait adossé à une carafe pour le continuer en mangeant, sortit d'un pas vif de la Grande Salle … et heurta violemment quelqu'un qui allait en sens inverse. La jeune femme se sentit retenue par le bras et réussi à reprendre son équilibre avant de lever la tête pour remercier la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

« Granger … Il ne faudrait pas que me tomber dessus devienne une habitude.

La sorcière, un instant déstabilisée, se détacha du cristal vert des yeux de son vis-à-vis et sentit tout son agacement, toute sa colère et toute son envie de hurler remonter d'un seul coup en entendant sa remarque.

\- Va te faire foutre, Nott.

\- Langage, Granger !

Les deux élèves se fusillèrent du regard sans bouger, la main du jeune homme soutenant toujours le coude de la préfète. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que la jeune femme décida qu'elle en avait marre. Marre d'être la gentille, sage et aidante Hermione Granger. Marre d'être bien sous tous rapports, travailleuse acharnée, gardienne des bonnes notes et du bon ordre. Marre de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un total inconnu, et surtout, _surtout_ , marre d'être blessée parce qu'il était déçu.

\- Dis-moi, _Théodore_ , est-ce parce que nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, seuls, que tu te prends pour ma mère ?

\- Tu devrais parler plus fort, _Hermione_ , je crois que les profs n'ont pas entendu que nous avons passé la soirée tous les deux, grogna le sorcier en jetant un œil aux portes de la salle qui laissaient déjà un certain nombre d'élèves sortir en les regardant d'un air curieux.

\- J'AI PASSE LA SOIREE AVEC THEODORE NOTT SEULS DANS UNE SALLE DE CLASSE VIDE !

Le hurlement que poussa Hermione résonna assez longtemps dans le hall pour qu'elle ait le temps de disparaitre avant que Théodore eu repris ses esprits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabella-57** : Merci ! Théodore s'est laissé avoir, effectivement, et tu vas voir qu'il ne va pas beaucoup mieux s'en sortir …

 **Lealyn** : Oui, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché, il y a des jours comme ça …

 **Sœurette** : J'aime bien être un peu sadique :)

 **Mallo'ry** : Non ce n'est pas normal, merci de la remarque ^^

 **Nekozuni** : Hermione est bien moins sage qu'on ne le pense …

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, merci pour vos encouragements ! et … bonne lecture …

* * *

 _Hermione_

 _Peut-on savoir à quoi tu as pensé ? ou plutôt, as-tu décidé de vivre sans cerveau à partir de maintenant ? te rends-tu seulement compte des répercussions de ton petit coup d'éclat ?_

 _Oui, j'étais là. Bien sûr que j'étais là !_

 _Qui n'a pas pu profiter de ton hurlement, de toute façon ? aurais-je été à l'autre bout du château que j'aurais tout de même connaissance de la situation parce que tout le monde en parle ! et quand je dis tout le monde, je ne parle pas uniquement des élèves._

 _As-tu conscience que tu viens à la fois de ruiner ta réputation et celle de ton ami ? Je veux dire, on ne balance pas une relation à la vue de tous lorsqu'on n'est pas prêt à l'assumer. Es-tu prête ? j'en doute._

 _Si c'était de la méchanceté gratuite, sache que c'est extrêmement décevant de ta part. tu vaux mieux que ça._

 _Je compte sur toi pour régler le problème avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin et crois-moi, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Evite de rester enfermer dans ton dortoir pendant trois jours, ça ne fera qu'alimenter les rumeurs. Il se trouve que Nott a apparemment une forte envie de disparaitre dans son lit pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Es-tu satisfaite ? était-ce ton but à l'origine ?_

 _Fais quelque chose, Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour toi._

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Théodore Nott était assis sur son lit défait, en tailleur, les doigts croisés sous son menton, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux irrémédiablement en bataille témoignait du nombre de fois ou ses mains étaient passées dedans, sa chemise froissée de son agitation. A l'heure actuelle, il était enfin calme et cherchait en lui à la fois le courage de se présenter au repas dans la Grande Salle et l'apaisement pour ne pas assassiner Hermione Granger lorsqu'il la verrait. Si elle osait encore se montrer. Un coup léger à la porte du dortoir le fit revenir à l'instant présent, mais il attendit de sentir son matelas s'enfoncer légèrement pour ouvrir un œil et aviser la personne qui avait osé s'asseoir sur son lit sans son autorisation.

Pansy. Evidemment.

Théodore referma l'œil qu'il avait daigné ouvrir, ne sachant si la venue de son amie était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tu comptes rester enfermé ici pour le restant de tes jours ?

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Il se décida à porter son attention sur la sorcière avant qu'elle n'ait envie de lui jeter un sort, étira douloureusement ses jambes endolories et poussa un second soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour la énième fois, lui donnant un air de hérisson abandonné.

\- Non, Pansy, pas pour le restant de mes jours. Les vacances sont dans moins d'une semaine, délais qui me paraît relativement acceptable.

Pansy Parkinson décida de ne pas relever le sarcasme de son ami, décrétant plutôt qu'il fallait appuyer là où il aurait mal et si possible, appuyer fort.

\- Vacances pendant lesquelles tu restes au château, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu sais que le fait que Granger et toi soyez tous les deux introuvables ne fait que renforcer les soupçons ?

\- Granger a loupé les cours ?

La sorcière eut presque envie de rire devant la stupéfaction de son ami.

\- Granger est probablement humaine, tout compte fait. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, et tu vas donc lever tes fesses d'ici pour venir manger avec moi.

Théodore afficha une moue contrariée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les regards des autres élèves, encore moins leurs chuchotements qu'ils penseraient discrets -et qui ne le seraient bien évidemment pas. Néanmoins, pour aussi agaçante qu'elle soit, Pansy avait raison : en restant cloitré dans son dortoir, le jeune homme ne faisait qu'alimenter les rumeurs, surtout si cette stupide Gryffondor faisait la même chose. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se leva et étira ses membres ankylosés, ajusta sa chemise, sa cravate, enfila ses robes d'uniforme. Un coup de brosse rapide aplatit quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles avant qu'il ne décide qu'il était inutile d'en faire trop.

 **oOo**

Hermione n'était pas, contrairement à ce que pensaient les Serpentards, cloitrée dans son dortoir. Elle avait passé une heure dans le bureau de sa directrice de Maison, assumant les conséquences d'un bref moment d'agacement. Elle avait donc du décrire le déroulement de la soirée, assurant qu'elle datait de plusieurs semaines et qu'ils étaient tout à fait respectueux du règlement à ce moment là -tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était un énorme mensonge. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait lancé une machine infernale de rumeurs et sous-entendus salaces. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait mis Nott dans une situation plus que délicate, l'expéditeur de sa traditionnelle missive du matin s'étant fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Elle était donc de mauvaise humeur, agacée contre Théodore Nott particulièrement, contre le monde entier de manière générale. Et dans cet état, malgré son assiduité légendaire, la sorcière n'avait aucune envie d'aller en classe et de faire face aux regards, aux remarques, aux interpellations qu'elle savait par avance déplacées.

La bibliothèque était donc un endroit sûr, un havre de paix ou personne n'oserait la déranger. Personne sauf le principal occupant de ses pensées.

Hermione Granger ne tenta même pas de se cacher derrière sa pile de livre en voyant Théodore Nott arriver vers elle d'un pas déterminé. D'abord parce qu'elle sentait, à la démarche du sorcier, que se cacher ou tenter de s'enfuir serait complètement inutile. Ensuite, parce que la confrontation devrait bien arriver tôt ou tard et, de son point de vue, mieux valait que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Ce que confirma le jeune homme en plaquant ses mains sur la tables assez brusquement pour faire comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes à quel point son humeur atteignait un stade critique.

« Fière de ton petit effet ?

La Gryffondor fut tentée un bref instant de lui rappeler que les règles élémentaires de la politesse commençaient par saluer son interlocuteur mais décida finalement de ne pas aggraver son cas. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer, de poser sa plume et d'observer son vis-à-vis.

Ses cheveux châtains lui semblaient plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et ses traits tirés accentuaient son air fatigué, ainsi que la pâleur de sa peau. Les yeux vert cristallins dans lesquels elle savait pouvoir se noyer si facilement lançaient des éclairs de fureur et d'incertitude. Il avait l'air fatigué, inquiet et sans doute encore d'autres choses indescriptibles. Hermione se passa une main lasse sur le visage, comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir d'effacer tous les précédents événements.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non ? c'est dommage, parce que toute l'école pense que nous sortons ensemble !

Des pouffements les interrompirent. Hermione aperçut Lavande et Parvati sortir de la bibliothèque en riant et eut soudainement envie de laisser sa tête tomber sur le bois dur de sa table de travail. Plusieurs fois.

\- Je suis désolée, Nott, mais notre situation vient de passer de gênante à désespérée.

Théodore ferma brièvement les yeux. Assassiner la jeune femme en face de lui n'était pas une solution, il le savait, mais la tentation restait extrêmement forte. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, le temps de retrouver une voix maitrisée et un visage neutre, puis planta ses prunelles translucides dans les yeux chocolat qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

\- On ne jette pas une relation à la figure des autres quand on n'est pas prêt à l'assumer, Granger. Je doute que tu sois prête. »

Hermione le regarda faire demi-tour d'un pas vif, cherchant pourquoi ses derniers mots résonnaient en elle de manière si particulière.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour :)

Je suis navrée. Un mois sans chapitre, je sais, c'est long, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas venir. Résultat, il est venu, il a vu et il a pas du tout fait ce que je voulais ... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en bas, il n'y a rien de plus encourageant pour continuer !

 **Lealyn :** Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, et puis, comme tu pourras le constater, il va y avoir bien d'autres rencontres ... Pas d'illumination pour le moment, je la garde en réserve !

 **Isabella-57 :** Hermione va tout découvrir, mais pas tout de suite ! Il faut bien laisser Théodore souffrir encore un peu ^^

 **Cosimoon :** Déjà, merci d'avoir posté un commentaire :) et merci pour tous ces compliments ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes du coup, je m'en voudrais de te décevoir ... en tout cas je suis très heureuse si je peux éclairer un peu ta journée !

 **Plume Pourpre :** Personne n'a dit que Théo avait bon caractère ;) il est temps pour Hermione d'assumer !

* * *

Il s'agissait avant tout d'une question de logique.

L'entrée des Gryffondor se situait au septième étage d'un château qui en faisait huit, sans compter les milliers de marches plus ou moins praticables qui parcouraient lesdits étages. Il résultait de ce constat qu'une ronde bien faite commençait forcément par le septième, descendait jusqu'aux cachots puis remontait jusqu'au huitième par un autre chemin. En général, à la fin de ce parcourt, les muscles tiraient légèrement et l'envie de dormir se faisait pesante. Hermione parcourait d'un pas tranquille le deuxième étage, guettant les bruits et lumières qui auraient pu indiquer des fauteurs de troubles -mais comme souvent, le calme régnait en maître. Le couvre-feu allait prendre effet dans un petit quart d'heure et à ce moment-là de la soirée, peu d'élèves se baladaient encore dans les couloirs, surtout au mois de décembre, alors que les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Personne ne souhaitait se retrouver en retenue juste avant de rentrer.

Plusieurs étages au-dessus, Ernie MacMillan faisait, lui aussi, sa part du travail de préfet. La salle commune des Poufsouffles se situant près des cuisines, le jeune homme faisait le parcours inverse : il montait d'abord jusqu'au huitième étage, prenait un moment pour souffler et soulager ses jambes, puis redescendait par le chemin que ne prendrait pas son homologue du moment, afin de couvrir le plus de surface possible. Poudlard était bien trop immense pour que deux élèves puissent trouver chaque personne en dehors de son lit, mais les Préfets pensaient que c'était une question de principes. Et parfois, il arrivait tout de même qu'ils surprennent des premières années égarées.

Ernie redescendait doucement du septième au sixième étage à l'opposé du château lorsque Hermione entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle dans le couloir dit des Enchantements, troisième étage, aile Est.

Le rythme des pas était celui de quelqu'un sachant parfaitement où il allait et la sorcière connaissait ce genre de rencontre : quelqu'un allait lui rire au nez lorsqu'elle menacerait d'enlever des points ou de mettre une retenue, elle serait obligée de sortir sa baguette et l'élève s'en irait en maugréant contre les abus d'autorité. Au final, la jeune femme n'enlevait que très rarement des points lorsque l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas largement dépassée, mais personne n'était obligé d'avoir connaissance de sa générosité. Elle fut néanmoins extrêmement surprise de voir Cormac McLaggen surgir devant elle.

« Hermione. Justement, je te cherchais.

Le Choixpeau avait réparti Hermione Granger à Gryffondor en raison de son courage et de sa résolution. Mais le sourire qu'affichait son camarade, à l'heure actuelle, donnait juste à la sorcière l'envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Le jeune homme semblait chercher à maitriser sa colère mais, de toute évidence, ses mains tremblantes, sa mâchoire serrée et ses épaules crispées montraient qu'il n'y parvenait pas totalement.

\- Cormac, murmura Hermione d'un ton hésitant, tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Non ? pourquoi, tu as rendez-vous avec ton petit Serpentard adoré ?

Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas de qui il était question et se doutait que demander des éclaircissements n'allait en rien arranger sa situation. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, comptant les minutes avant que toutes les torches ne s'éteignent magiquement et les plongent dans le noir -huit. C'était à la fois beaucoup et trop peu. Se retrouver seule dans un couloir venteux et mal éclairé, d'accord, mais se retrouver dans ce même couloir avec Cormac, ce n'était pas une idée réjouissante. Devant le silence de sa camarade, le Gryffondor sentit la colère qu'il tentait de juguler briser tous ses barrages. Ce n'était pas uniquement une rage froide et implacable, comme lorsque cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley lui avait volé la place de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais bien de la jalousie, brulante et dévastatrice. Hermione était à lui, et il lui ferait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Hermione. Où est Nott ? il t'attend dans une salle insonorisée ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à la fois de gêne et de colère en comprenant le sous-entendu. Elle avait sous les yeux une des plus néfastes conséquences de son coup d'éclat de la veille, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

\- S'il est un peu intelligent, à cette heure-ci, Nott doit certainement se trouver dans son dortoir, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Et tu vas aller le rejoindre ?

McLaggen saisit brutalement le bras de la préfète, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Dis-moi, reprit-il, tu vas aller le rejoindre, comme tu l'as fait à la soirée de Slughorn ?

Hermione Granger savait se battre. Elle l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises depuis sa première année en accompagnant Harry Potter dans tous ses combats, que ce soit contre Voldemort ou le ministère. Elle avait affronté un troll, un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, un loup-garou. Elle avait participé à la préparation de son ami pour toutes les tâches du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et même combattu des Mangemorts pour défendre une prophétie. Certes, elle n'avait pas toujours gagné et n'en était jamais revenue totalement indemne, mais les faits étaient là : elle était une sorcière douée, intelligente et forte, capable d'affronter des ennemis autrement plus terrifiant qu'un garçon de septième année entiché et jaloux.

Pourtant, elle se retrouvait dans un couloir venteux, tétanisée devant la colère irrationnelle de son camarade, sans savoir quoi faire ni dire alors qu'il lui broyait douloureusement le bras.

 **oOo**

Après une après-midi entière à subir remarques, chuchotements et moqueries, bien qu'ardemment soutenu par ses amis, Théodore Nott avait décidé que retourner se cloîtrer dans son dortoir pour le restant de ses jours n'était pas une idée dénuée de bon sens, ni d'attrait. Malheureusement, avoir comme amis Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini n'admettait que peu de tranquillité, et certainement pas dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Le sorcier s'était donc retrouvé dans le coin le plus reculé possible de la bibliothèque, méditant sur les événements des derniers jours et sur sa réaction lorsqu'il avait aperçu la « dame de ses pensées », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Pansy. Sa conclusion était d'une simplicité désarmante : c'était une catastrophe.

Il fallait qu'il arrête. De penser à elle, de rêver d'elle, de lui parler, de lui écrire, de vouloir la croiser à tous les coins de couloir, de la chercher des yeux à chaque moment. Cette attitude de gamin énamouré croisant sa première fille devait cesser, c'était impératif. Et cette résolution prenait effet ici et maintenant, décida-t-il, à moins de quinze minutes du couvre-feu, dans la réserve. Il était temps de rentrer, de se coucher et de tenter d'oublier … tout. Passer par le couloir des enchantements serait le plus court chemin pour rentrer sans croiser personne.

Théodore Nott se mit en route.

 **oOo**

Le couloir des enchantements était certes venteux, mais il était avant tout incurvé : ainsi, il était courant d'entendre parfaitement les conversations des gens avant de les voir, le son rebondissant avec légèreté sur les murs de pierres froides, tandis que les regards ne se croisaient qu'une fois le coude passé, marqué par une armure sans bras depuis que Peeves avait jugé hilarant de se les approprier. Théodore Nott aurait donc pu décider d'être fidèle à ses résolutions : en entendant les voix résonner dans le couloir, il aurait pu faire demi-tour, les ignorer, et aller se coucher par un autre chemin. Il aurait pu se dire que tout cela ne le regardait nullement, que Granger était tout à fait apte à se défendre et qu'un cri de douleur ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, surtout de la sienne, encore moins après ce qu'elle avait osé faire la veille.

Il aurait pu.

Mais c'était Hermione Granger.

Les cheveux, en apparence broussailleux mais qu'il devinait doux, les yeux chocolat brillant d'intelligence et de curiosité, la peau pâle de trop de temps passé dans des pièces sombres au milieux des livres. C'était un sourire lumineux, un rire cristallin et tant d'autres détails qui le faisaient se retourner sur son passage, l'observer à la dérober, lui écrire des lettres … et renoncer à toutes ses résolutions.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour :)

Ce chapitre est publié sous la menace de Lealyn, et aussi parce que je lui avais un peu promis, j'avoue ... Ce n'est pas mon préféré, il n'y a toujours pas de lettres, mais promis, l'expéditeur des missives "anonymes" revient sous peu !

 **Plume** **pourpre** : Les résolutions de Théo pour s'éloigner d'Hermione ne tiendront jamais bien longtemps ;)

 **Lealyn** : Je n'ai pas mis un mois ! voici le passage tant attendu entre Théo et Cormac, désolée d'avance ...

 **Isabella** - **57** : Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'ils se parlent ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

 **Nekozuni** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 **Soeurette** : J'aime bien faire des chapitres de torture ^^ quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite

Je tiens à vous rappeler que toute tentative d'assassina vous priverait de la suite :D Bonne lecture

* * *

« Lâche-là immédiatement, McLaggen.

Cormac tourna brutalement la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Nott, évidemment. Un rictus de jalousie pure déforma ses traits et ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui. La lâcher ? certainement pas.

Théodore observait la scène d'un air détaché, les mains dans les poches de ses robes d'uniformes. Il semblait détendu et sûr de lui, mais Hermione avait noté la crispation de son bras droit, signifiant que sa main était serrée autour de sa baguette magique et prête à dégainer, la légère tension des épaules et les appuis solides sur le sol, au cas où il faudrait encaisser un sort, ce qui démontrait de bonnes aptitudes de duelliste. Entre les deux garçons, elle ne se faisait aucune idée sur le vainqueur d'une possible confrontation, tout en espérant que cette dernière n'arrive jamais.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, Nott, si je ne la lâche pas ?

Le Serpentard planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Les quelques mètres entre eux n'étaient pas suffisant pour ne pas percevoir la rage et la détermination qui brûlaient dans les prunelles vertes, d'ordinaire si claires et lumineuses. Il n'avança pas, ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de fixer le Gryffondor sans ciller.

Cormac MgLaggen n'était pas dénué de détermination, ni d'une certaine forme de courage, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Même avec une année de plus, il savait qu'il n'était à la hauteur ni pour se battre contre Hermione, ni pour affronter Nott, pas de front. En revanche, rien ne l'empêchait de se venger par des moyens détournés, ce dont il n'allait certainement pas se priver. Avec un rictus méprisant, il empoigna la sorcière et la jeta en direction de son rival avant de se détourner sans un mot.

Les torches du couloir et de l'ensemble du château s'éteignirent soudainement, signe que l'heure du couvre-feu avait sonné.

Théodore s'approcha de la Gryffondor recroquevillée sur le sol, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. En toute logique, il aurait dû s'éloigner discrètement, faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et éventuellement lui écrire une énième lettre anonyme, mais il en était incapable. Voir cette fille forte, intelligente, toujours prête à tenir tête à Draco Malfoy à présent écroulée sur le sol à la limite des pleurs lui était tout simplement insupportable. Depuis le début, rien entre eux n'avait été fait de façon logique ou calculée, rien n'avait été prévu et rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce semblant de relation. Une chose illogique de plus ne porterait donc pas à conséquence, aussi le jeune homme s'agenouilla sur le sol.

 **oOo**

Hermione avait senti deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle sans trop réagir. La délicatesse avec laquelle elle se sentait entourée, la douceur de la main qui se baladait dans ses boucles et le réconfort des mots chuchotés contre son oreille faisaient dire à son cerveau qu'elle était en sécurité, même affalée au milieu d'un couloir à une heure indue, même dans les bras d'un Serpentard. Elle devait une fière chandelle à Nott, à présent qu'il l'avait sauvée par deux fois des avances de Cormac. Jamais deux sans trois, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, et cette pensée provoqua un violent frisson de peur et de dégout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit l'étreinte se faire plus forte autour d'elle et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle réfléchirait demain à ce que cette intimité, cette confiance signifiait. Aux conséquences, aussi, qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à lui revenir, une fois de plus, en pleine figure.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Elle se sentait coupable et dégoutée d'avoir été tétanisée, incapable de réagir alors qu'elle avait fait face à des situations autrement plus dangereuses. Mais dans un couloir de Poudlard, ou crier aurait suffi à rameuter la moitié de la population vivante ou morte, elle n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste, encore moins prononcer une parole, et cette incapacité la révulsait. C'était indigne de ce qu'elle était, de sa Maison, de tout ce qu'elle avait promis à ses parents et ses amis, et pire, de ce qu'elle s'était promis à elle-même. Elle se sentait indigne d'être une sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Granger.

Hermione releva vivement la tête et plongea bien involontairement dans les prunelles vertes qui la fixaient avec douceur. Dans la pénombre, ce vert cristallin paraissait agité d'orage, mais elle était tout autant incapable de s'en détacher que les autres fois.

\- J'aurais dû … commença-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par toutes les émotions précédemment ressenties.

\- Rien du tout, la coupa-t-il fermement. Tu ne pouvais pas t'y attendre, personne ne devrait agir de cette manière. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as combattu des Mangemorts que tu sais te défendre face à ça, Granger, il n'y a aucune honte.

La jeune femme se demanda un bref instant s'il avait lu dans ses pensées avant d'abandonner en soupirant. Quelle importance ? il fallait qu'elle se relève, qu'elle termine sa ronde et qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, senti une légère pression des doigts de son vis-à-vis sur son bras et se releva tant bien que mal. Il fallait qu'elle tienne debout, seule, sans l'aide improbable du sorcier. Elle se le devait à elle-même et Théodore sembla le comprendre puisqu'il s'éloigna légèrement, tout en restant suffisamment proche pour intervenir si besoin, et elle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

 **oOo**

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux couloirs que la préfète se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours accompagnée par le Serpentard. Interloquée, elle se tourna vers lui, interrogative. Le couvre-feu était dépassé, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'on les voit tous les deux, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit, et son dortoir se trouvait à l'opposé total du sien, ce qui signifiait un retour encore plus long pour aller se coucher, et deux fois plus de chances d'être aperçut par Rusard, Miss Teigne ou même Peeves.

Théodore nota le haussement de sourcil qui lui était visiblement adressé et se força à garder un visage neutre, ainsi qu'une certaine distance physique. Il devait déjà prendre violemment sur lui pour ne pas la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser, si en plus elle lui accordait son attention … Mais son questionnement était compréhensible, aussi s'éclaircit-il la voix avant de répondre.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit-il simplement.

Hermione sembla malheureusement plus perdue par cette réponse qu'autre chose, et le jeune homme se sentit obligé de compéter son explication tout en maudissant intérieurement tout ce qui avait fait de cette fille une personne aussi intelligente et expressive.

\- Au cas où tu croiserais de nouveau ce cafard de McLaggen.

La jeune femme grimaça, serrant automatiquement ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste défensif incontrôlé. Rien qu'entendre ce nom l'angoissait, mais la prévenance de son garde du corps auto-promu, pour agréable qu'elle soit, était inutile.

\- Cormac est également à Gryffondor, tu sais. Il pourrait aussi bien être dans la salle commune que tu ne pourrais rien y faire …

Le Serpentard entendit nettement la cassure dans la voix de la jeune femme à la fin de sa phrase et franchit de deux pas la distance qui les séparait. Ses bras retrouvèrent d'eux-mêmes leur précédente position et son soupir s'écrasa sur la joue de la préfète. Elle avait raison, comme souvent, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il restait de nombreux couloirs à parcourir jusqu'au septième étage, quatre étages exactement, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule, même si l'excuse n'était pas justifiable, même si c'était à moitié de manière égoïste : il ne pouvait pas.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, s'il te plait …

Hermione sentit un long frisson la parcourir, depuis l'endroit où le souffle du jeune homme chatouillait ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Elle ne put que chuchoter son assentiment, sans réfléchir, seulement consciente que ces bras-là l'avaient plus rassurée en une soirée que toute l'affection de ses amis en six ans.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre (oui, j'ai été inspirée, profitez-en ^^)

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire :) je reçois régulièrement des mails pour me dire que quelqu'un suit ou l'a mise en favorite et ça me touche beaucoup, ça m'encourage énormément.

Une autre chose qui m'encourage et me donne envie de publier, c'est bien évidemment vos commentaires, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en bas ! Même si c'est juste pour dire « cool » ou « c'est nul » !

 **Plume Pourpre** : Merci ! En espérant que la suite le sera tout autant

 **Lealyn** : Merci pour le cafard ^^ Encore un petit peu de calme mais Théo prends des risques … est-ce que ça va payer ?

 **Soeurette** : Profites-en tant que ça dure ;) Oui, Cormac est stupide mais ce n'est pas nouveau ^^

 **Maxine3482** : Je préfère publier des chapitres courts et finir l'histoire que de me forcer à faire des trucs longs et perdre courage… peut-être que ça changera un jour et que j'y arriverais ! En tout cas, merci :)

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient l'immense honneur d'être considérés comme les meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Comme tout honneur, cela consistait en beaucoup d'avantages, tel que l'aide pour les dissertations, mais également en quelques devoirs d'ordinaire peu coûteux, dont celui, notamment, de s'inquiéter de la santé physique ou morale de la jeune femme lorsque le moment semblait le justifier.

Or, la préfète n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis son lever autrement que pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, les-dit meilleurs amis considérèrent qu'il était temps de s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, lorsque la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent fut une déclaration de bien-être totale et complète, ils abandonnèrent momentanément, se promettant de revenir à la charge lorsque leur amie serait prête à parler. Et si cette dernière leur était reconnaissante de leur attention, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle leur parle de Cormac, encore moins de Nott, surtout pas du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la veille.

 **oOo**

Minerva McGonagall était un professeur éminent et respecté. Elle se targuait de ne plus être surprise par grand-chose et avouait bien volontiers qu'avoir eu à gérer les Maraudeurs puis les jumeaux Weasley l'avait rodée pour toutes les situations de sa vie d'enseignante. Toutefois, lorsque Théodore Nott se présenta à la porte de son bureau, elle admit bien volontiers que certaines choses -ou personnes- pouvaient encore la surprendre.

« Monsieur Nott ? que puis-je pour vous ?

Le jeune homme semblait en proie à un violent dilemme et la vieille dame se décida à le faire entrer et asseoir. Elle prit place face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, et observa son élève passer une main agitée dans des cheveux qui n'en avaient visiblement pas besoin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Il y a … un problème, avec deux élèves.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir le professeur Rogue ? c'est votre directeur de Maison.

Le rictus qui s'afficha sur le visage du Serpentard alerta le professeur de métamorphose qui se fit soudain totalement attentive. Il y avait quelque chose entre le la tristesse et le désespoir qui était dérangeant sur le visage d'un adolescent de seize ans.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, Madame, le professeur Rogue ne me serait d'aucun secours. Les élèves concernés sont à Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, jeta un œil à son enseignante et reprit sans la regarder.

\- Hier soir, j'ai surpris Cormac McLaggen agressant physiquement Hermione Granger. Il lui reprochait la fin de leur relation, je crois, en lui tordant un bras dans le dos. Il la tenait également par les cheveux. Il est parti lorsque je le lui ai demandé.

\- Il me semble pourtant que mademoiselle Granger est tout à fait apte à se défendre, exposa Minerva dans un souci d'obtenir plus de détails à propos d'une situation qui lui paraissait surréaliste.

\- Sa baguette était par terre, Madame.

La directrice adjointe observa attentivement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant une marque de sincérité sur son visage. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise par l'événement rapporté, mais plutôt par la personne qui venait lui en rendre compte.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas m'en parler directement ?

Théodore hésita franchement. Il savait dès le départ que c'était une très mauvaise idée de venir voir la vieille McGo, mais il avait une conscience aigüe de ce que Granger ferait : rien.

\- Elle … ne tient pas à ce que ça s'ébruite. Je pense qu'elle culpabilise aussi, bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien.

McGonagall sentait qu'il se retenait d'ajouter des épithètes peu flatteuses à l'égard de McLaggen, mais elle décida de faire semblant de rien. Elle avait une dernière question à poser, la plus importante, celle qui déterminerait si elle croyait à cette histoire ou non.

\- Et vous, monsieur Nott, pourquoi venez-vous m'en parler ?

Le Serpentard planta son regard vert dans celui de la vielle femme. Lui était prêt à entièrement assumer.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour elle.

Et derrière ces mots résonnaient bien d'autres choses.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas décroché un mot, même pas un sourire. Même si ton apparence était encore plus impeccable que d'habitude, je ne suis pas un idiot : ta façade « je vais bien » ne marche pas avec moi._

 _Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es plus forte que ce que les gens pensent, mais moi, je le sais : tu es capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation._

 _Il y en a surement auxquelles tu ne sauras pas faire face sur le coup : ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est ta manière de réagir par la suite. Eloigner tes amis de toi, t'enliser dans ton mal-être en leur refusant la possibilité de t'aider, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Pour assimiler un contrecoup, on a besoin d'être entouré. Tu n'as pas besoin de mille personnes, même une seule peut suffire, proche ou non. Tu as besoin de réconfort._

 _Je sais que ce n'est évident ni à entendre (ou à lire), ni à accepter, mais crois-moi, je te parle par expérience : c'est nécessaire. Plus tu resteras seule, drapée dans ton malaise comme dans ta cape en hiver, et plus tu iras mal. Or, Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je compte sur toi pour te reprendre, pour agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ton sourire et ton rire me manquent._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

Théodore Nott.

L'auteur de ces lettres anonymes, de tous ces courriers presque quotidiens, de ces conseils ou remontrances qui lui avaient malgré elle permis d'avancer sur une voie mieux dégagée, c'était lui. Celui qui lui disait penser à elle jour et nuit, qui lui demandait de sortir de sa tête puis lui affirmait qu'il voulait rester dans sa vie, c'était lui.

Lui qui l'avait, par deux fois, sortie des griffes de Cormac, qui lui avait offert son soutien discret, qui l'avait faite rire, qui l'avait entourée de ses bras lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin, c'était Nott.

Un inconnu.

Un Serpentard.

Un fils de Mangemort.

Hermione reposa sa baguette sur la table d'un air absent, le regard perdu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était censée réagir à cette révélation. Une partie d'elle était dans une colère noire et brûlante : il s'était permis de l'observer, de l'espionner, de la harceler, tout cela dans le seul but de soulager sa conscience ou que savait-elle encore ! Parce qu'il voulait _dormir en paix_ ! Elle n'était pas un jouet qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise, elle aussi avait une âme, des sentiments !

Mais justement, ces sentiments lui disaient qu'au-delà de ses lettres impertinentes, le jeune homme avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. A la soirée de Slughorn et la veille dans le couloir, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Par ses écrits, il lui avait permis de s'affirmer, d'être plus sûre d'elle. Il y avait aussi quelques gestes, comme rattraper un livre à la bibliothèque ou la saluer d'un signe de tête dans les couloirs, ou bien quand il était venu la voir pour lui dire d'assumer ses éclats de voix et -bien sûr ! qu'elle était stupide de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt ! c'était lui qui lui avait dit, par deux fois, qu'on n'affichait pas une relation tant qu'on n'était pas prêt à _l'assumer_. Une fois dans une lettre, une autre de vive voix, et elle n'avait même pas fait le lien !

Cependant, ne pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait été présent au bon moment lui paraissait trop facile. Après tout, il avait affirmé lui-même n'avoir aucune intention de disparaitre de sa vie et qu'il était préparé à son explosion de colère. Elle allait donc pouvoir juger de la véracité de ces phrases… Seulement, le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain pour les vacances de Noël et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emploi du temps du jeune homme -partait-il ? Restait-il ? elle devait donc agir le soir-même ou le lendemain matin, ce qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre option que d'intervenir pendant les repas.

Mais puisqu'il était prêt… Elle aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon. Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça a mis à arriver. Du coup je ne me suis pas relue, désolée par avance pour ça aussi …

Ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir et je ne sais pas vraiment quand va arriver le prochain. Je ferai au mieux mais je préfère ne rien promettre.

Merci pour tous les nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant sur cette histoire !

 **Lealyn** : Comme tu vas voir, ça chie un peu. Ça aurait sans doute pu être pire … ^^

 **Cosimoon** : Merci pour ta déjà longue review ! Je suis contente si je peux éclairer un peu ta journée, et encore plus désolée de mettre autant de temps du coup ! Pour moi, les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément lâches. Ils ont un bon instinct de conservation, mais personne n'a dit qu'ils étaient obligés d'en tenir compte … Et puis pour faire face à Hermione, il faut un minimum de caractère ;)

 **Berenice** : Oui, elle a mis le temps mais ça y est ! J'espère que la réaction de Théo va te plaire !

 **Isabella-57** : Merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite et vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça me prend !

 **Soeurette** : Celui-ci est un tout petit peu plus long J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ^^

 **BrownieJune** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle corresponde à tes attentes :)

 **Fan-de-carlisle-cullen :** Merci, je vais continuer :)

 **Vaetisia :** A la base, le premier chapitre était censé être un très petit OS, donc ne pas avoir de suite … D'où l'effet un peu bizarre par rapport aux suivants

Pas de McLaggen dans ce chapitre mais il reviendra !

* * *

En ce samedi matin, premier jour des vacances de Noël, l'effervescence régnait dans les couloirs du château. Le Poudlard Express partirait à onze heures, sans attendre les retardataires, et à plus de neuf heures, la moitié des élèves sur le départ se rendaient subitement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts du tout.

En conséquence, peu de personnes réagirent lorsque Hermione Granger sortit en coup de vent du bureau de sa directrice de Maison, absolument furieuse, et se dirigea d'un pas rendu énergique par la colère vers la Grande Salle afin de régler ses comptes. Par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de sacrifier Nott de la manière la plus douloureuse possible sur l'autel de la vengeance. Non qu'elle en ait vraiment eu besoin, mais sa détermination n'en fut que renforcée.

 **oOo**

Pansy Parkinson interrompit soudainement son exposé sur les intérêts de la Divination en fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'un air ébahit. Les trois garçons, qui l'écoutaient jusque-là avec une grande attention -les arguments de la sorcière étaient _vraiment_ intéressants- redressèrent la tête pour chercher l'origine de ce soudain arrêt. Draco et Blaise sourirent narquoisement avant de s'écarter discrètement tandis que Théodore devenait dangereusement pâle. Il observa deux yeux chocolat scanner la salle, s'arrêter sur lui et lancer de véritables éclairs -à ce moment-là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à la fin de la matinée.

Le sorcier eut le temps de se lever et de faire deux pas en direction de la préfète avant que le claquement retentissant d'une gifle installe le silence sous le Plafond Magique, ce jour-là d'un beau ciel bleu d'hiver.

Ironique, songea le Serpentard.

\- NOTT ! Comment as-tu pu oser ! Tu n'as aucun droit, aucune légitimité pour intervenir dans mes affaires, tu entends ? AUCUN ! Tu t'es tellement foutu de moi ! J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien amusé, parce que c'est terminé ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, digne représentant de ta maison ! Menteur, fourbe et _lâche_ !

\- Granger …

\- FERME-LA ! Je n'ai pas FINI !

 **oOo**

Minerva McGonagall se servit paisiblement une assiette de porridge. Elle n'avait jamais aimé avoir des entretiens avant le petit-déjeuner, encore moins un samedi matin. Tandis que ses collègues observaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux d'un air interloqué, elle attrapa tranquillement une carafe de jus de citrouille pour remplir son gobelet en or.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas … intervenir ? demanda le professeur Chourave d'une voix hésitante devant la quiétude manifeste de sa collègue.

Cette dernière se contente de découper une poire à l'aide de ses couverts.

\- Non.

\- Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais c'est un élève de ma maison que votre … _préfète parfaite_ vient de frapper et d'insulter.

L'enseignante en métamorphose planta son regard dans celui de son collègue.

\- Il se trouve, Severus, que votre élève a fait preuve d'ingérence dans une affaire qui concernait mademoiselle Granger et ne l'intéressait en rien. Bien que ce soit tout à son honneur d'avoir agi comme un Gryffondor, pour une fois, je crois que monsieur Nott est suffisamment grand pour assumer seul les conséquences de ses actes. Cessez de surprotéger vos élèves, ce n'est qu'une querelle adolescente !

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé en observant ses professeurs se jeter des regards meurtriers.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Minerva. Laissons-les se débrouiller, peut-être arriverons-nous à une réconciliation, murmura-t-il en tirant pensivement sur sa manche droite.

 **oOo**

Afin d'éviter une deuxième gifle cuisante, Théodore Nott saisit au vol la main de la sorcière qui lui faisait face et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la sortie. Il la tira jusqu'à un vieux chêne en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, respira profondément et accepta de lui faire face.

\- Tu t'es donnée en spectacle, Granger, encore une fois, asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'apprends donc jamais ?

Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement dénué d'humour.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Rejette la faute sur moi, c'est ce que les Serpentards savent faire de mieux, après tout, non ? Se moquer des gens, les manipuler et rire à leurs dépends ! C'est ce que tu faisais quand tu m'écrivais des lettres en faisant semblant d'avoir entendu parler de quelque chose alors que tu étais présent ? quand tu me disais que tu ne savais rien, alors que tu étais là, tu riais bien avec tes amis ? c'était quoi, un pari ? combien as-tu gagné ? oh ! mais peut-être as-tu perdu, maintenant que j'ai révélé tout ça au grand jour ?

\- Hermione …

\- Ne t'avise même pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Que tu te foutes joyeusement de moi avec tes lettres, passe encore, mais que tu ailles voir McGonagall, qui est MA directrice de Maison, pour une affaire qui concerne des Gryffondor, ça c'est le pompon !

Théodore sentit la colère monter. Elle pouvait s'énerver, cette furie, mais personne n'avait agis à part lui !

\- Tu serais restée sans rien faire si je n'étais pas allé la voir ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton beaucoup moins neutre que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

\- Nott, mes affaires ne te concernent en rien, que j'ai envie de me faire tatouer la marque des ténèbres sur la fesse droite ou que j'ai des problèmes avec un gars un peu trop collant. Ça ne te regarde _pas_.

L'image d'une marque des ténèbres sur les fesses de la jeune femme faillit faire éclater le garçon de rire, mais il se retint in extremis. Il avait le ferme pressentiment que ça ne lui aurait certainement pas attiré ses faveurs, même si elle semblait s'être rendue compte de l'absurdité de sa phrase par elle-même s'il en jugeait par ses joues soudainement rouge vif.

\- Très bien, Granger. C'est l'heure des explications apparemment.

Hermione hocha la tête, lèvres pincées, bras croisés. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le paysage autour d'eux avant de revenir sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Le vent glacé avait rosi sa peau toujours aussi pâle, ses yeux verts étaient ancrés sur elle. Elle nota ses poings légèrement crispés, sans savoir s'il le devait à la température hivernale ou à la discussion qu'ils avaient. Dispute serait sans doute un mot plus juste.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que ce que je t'ai écrit dans les lettres, commença Théodore d'une voix claire. Si j'avais dit clairement que j'avais assisté à certains événements, tu aurais tout de suite deviné qui j'étais. Par ailleurs, je suis assez impressionné par ton sortilège, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne reviendrais que sur un seul sujet : McLaggen. Dis-moi, Granger, tu penses être la seule avec qui il s'est conduit de cette manière ? tu penses être la seule à avoir été tétanisée et ne pas réagir ? C'est ton devoir, en tant que préfète et en tant que femme, d'avertir les professeurs. Parce que si tu n'es pas la seule, s'il a déjà réagi comme ça alors qu'il est à Poudlard, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer dans le monde professionnel ? un comportement pareil, ce n'est pas normal. Au mieux, ça se soigne, au pire c'est le signe d'un réel problème. Crois-moi ou non quand je te dis que je n'ai cherché qu'à te protéger, mais essaie au moins de voir au-delà de ta petite personne !

Théodore observa la sorcière. Les bras croisés, autant pour se protéger du froid que des mots qu'elle entendait, elle fixait obstinément un point situé quelque part derrière son épaule pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Le vent de décembre agitait ses cheveux déjà totalement emmêlés et le jeune homme se demanda comment elle réussissait à les coiffer, combien de temps elle devait y passer et si elle allait continuer sur sa lancée d'efforts vestimentaires et capillaires maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venaient les précieux conseils qu'elle avait reçus.

Hermione n'avait bien évidemment pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, et c'était extrêmement vexant. Le fait que ce soit un Serpentard, et plus particulièrement celui-là qui lui fasse remarquer ses erreurs était réellement difficile à encaisser, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle commence à s'attacher à leurs petites discussions. Bien sûr que non.

\- Théo ?

Les deux élèves sursautèrent violemment à l'entente de ce simple mot. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur bulle et qu'en ce samedi matin, tous les élèves allaient à un moment ou un autre passer à côté d'eux, les apercevoir et même les interrompre. En l'occurrence, Pansy Parkinson regardait son ami d'un air hésitant, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor.

\- Je suis désolée, mais le train va partir …

\- J'arrive, la coupa Théodore sans la regarder.

Pansy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le château sans l'attendre. Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux vert errer une fois encore sur la préfète, cherchant un quelconque signe qu'elle allait réagir -en vain. Il se contenta d'un soupir avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Bonnes vacances, Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :)

Oui, on ne l'attendait plus mais le chapitre 12 est là !

Merci pour vos encouragements constants, et je ne parle pas plus, vous avez suffisamment attendu ^^ voilà les réponses aux reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres !

 **Fan-de-carlisle-cullen** : Moi aussi je suis de la team Theo ! Voyons si tu continues à être de son côté …

 **Isabella-57** : Merci ! voilà enfin la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Lealyn** : Je savais que la marque des ténèbres sur la fesse droite d'Hermione te plairait ^^ il y aura encore des fautes, je le crains. Mais au moins j'ai publié, hihi :p

 **Debralove** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Hermione est très orgueilleuse mais tu as raison, même si elle n'y est pour rien elle a aussi honte de ne pas avoir su réagir.

 **Soeurette** : Voilà ! Je pense que c'est encore une fois une très bonne résolution de page blanche !

 **Berenice** : Hermy-jolie n'est pas toujours sage et raisonnable … Parfois, elle aussi perd un peu les pédales ^^

 **Audrey Lyuka** : Je crois que tu es à ce jour le plus long commentaire sur cette fic ! Merci et bravo :D

Théodore est plutôt un personnage facile à manier étant donné qu'on n'a quasi pas d'infos sur lui. Quant à Hermione, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'encaisser les événements pour les analyser et réagir en conséquence. Ce qui donne effectivement une réaction démesurée et peu adaptée, mais comme beaucoup de gens finalement ! Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de développer autre chose comme relation, mais dis m-en plus sur ta vision du Harry/Pansy, ça m'intéresse ) ;)

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendu, Hermione n'avait pas passé une première semaine de vacances délirante. Pour une fois la seule du trio à rester au château, malgré les insistances de Ron pour qu'elle les accompagne au Terrier, elle avait passé les trois premiers jours enfermée dans la bibliothèque à faire tous les devoirs dont elle avait connaissance et même quelques recherches supplémentaires. La bibliothèque avait aussi l'avantage, non négligeable, de lui permettre d'éviter Cormac puisqu'il n'y mettait absolument jamais les pieds. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de Nott mais, avait songé la sorcière avec fatalité, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Par ailleurs, Nott avait passé le plus clair de son temps à agir comme si elle n'existait pas : aucun regard, ni signe de tête, ni lettre depuis leur discussion. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs en s'ignorant royalement et cela convenait fort bien à la préfète qui avait eu le temps e réfléchir et d'admettre -intérieurement- qu'elle avait réagis un peu vivement aux derniers événements.

Noël était arrivé dans une ambiance plutôt calme, le vent glacial décourageant la plupart des habitants humains du château de s'aventurer dans les couloirs en dehors de la stricte nécessité : manger, travailler. Le repas en lui-même, qui s'était déroulé dans la grande salle et sur une seule table, avait respiré la tranquillité et tout le monde était parti se coucher relativement tôt. Le traditionnel tas de cadeaux attendait Hermione au pied de son lit le matin suivant, et elle s'était assise à même le sol, enroulée dans une couverture épaisse.

Ron, de manière très originale, lui avait offert un assortiment de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Harry, traditionnel lui aussi, avait déniché un vieux livre épais avec une typographie tellement petite qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'une loupe. Elle éclata de rire en lisant le titre, _Gryffondor et Serpentard : l'amour impossible ?_ et posa le lourd volume près d'elle avant de passer au reste de ses paquets. Ses parents lui avaient aussi envoyé un livre, mais plus conventionnel : un traité sur la différence des soins dentaires magiques et moldus. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient pu dénicher un truc pareil, mais elle savait que ses parents ne manquaient pas de ressources. Suivaient les traditionnels pâtés fait-maison de Molly, accompagnés d'un pull assez épais pour affronter l'hiver écossais. Quelques friandises pour parfaire le tout, de quoi agrémenter une agréable soirée au coin du feu.

 **oOo**

Le vent soufflait particulièrement fort en cette veille de la nouvelle année, et Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de s'être emmitouflée dans le pull offert par Molly Weasley, même s'il n'y avait certainement pas de vêtement moins sexy dans toute sa garde-robe. Son apparence passa cependant au dernier plan de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Cormac, adossé à côté des portes de la bibliothèque, un air plus que satisfait -et goguenard- sur le visage. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

« Ma petite Hermione ... tu cherches ton Serpentard ?

La préfète sentit un long frisson lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le genre de frisson qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs fois ressentis lorsque quelque chose de mauvais se préparait et que ni elle ni aucun de ses amis n'était en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor, tachant de paraître sereine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Cormac laissa son regard glisser sur elle sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu n'aimais que moi et qu'il devait arrêter de s'interposer. Il n'est pas de taille contre moi.

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid.

« Nott ? pas de taille contre toi ? tu as dû l'attaquer de dos pour obtenir un résultat pareil. Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait et où il est.

« Tu m'as toujours sous-estimé, Hermione, mais c'est terminé. Je nous ai débarrassé de ce sale serpent maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant ! tu peux t'afficher avec moi sans avoir peur des représailles, il n'est plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Aller, Hermy chérie, tu sais que celui que tu aimes, c'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi. Tu peux le dire, maintenant.

« Cormac. La seule chose que je vais faire, c'est te jeter un sort si tu ne me réponds pas.

Le sorcier se détacha du mur contre lequel il était négligemment appuyé, les trais du visage convulsés par la colère.

« Pourquoi tu continues de le défendre ? A cause de lui, j'ai perdu toute chance de faire carrière au Ministère ! Il est allé voir McGonagall à ta place, c'est bien parce que tu tu n'en as pas éprouvé le besoin ! il s'est mêlé de choses qui ne le concernaient pas, c'est même exactement ce que tu lui as reproché !

« Et j'avais tort. Je ne t'aime pas, Cormac, et je suis désolée mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi.

« C'est faux ! tu dis ça parce que tu as peur, mais je te connais, Hermione, je te connais mieux que toi-même. Tu sais que tu n'es rien sans moi, c'est pour ça que tu n'as parlé de notre dispute à personne.

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. D'une part, elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un prétende mieux savoir qu'elle ce dont elle avait envie et d'autre part, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard que cet imbécile de McLaggen avait apparemment abandonné elle ne savait où dans le château -elle espérait sincèrement qu'il était bien dans le château. Chaque seconde passée à argumenter dans le vide augmentait son inquiétude et la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de passer aux grands moyens.

« McLaggen, dit-elle en dégainant sa baguette, si tu ne me dis pas maintenant ce que tu as fait à Théodore Nott et où il se trouve, je t'assure que tout ce que tu as pu vivre comme déconvenues jusqu'ici ne sera rien à côté de ce que je te ferais subir.

 **oOo**

Théodore n'avait pas spécialement passé une bonne journée. Il aurait même pu la qualifier de « pire journée de l'année, voir des six dernières années » s'il avait été conscient, mais il ne l'était pas. Hermione l'avait retrouvé, ses menaces ayant enfin porté leurs fruits, allongé dans un couloir reculé des cachots, le nez visiblement cassé et le visage en sang. Stupéfixié de dos, dans un état d'hypothermie avancé, elle avait pris la décision de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans le réveiller, ce que madame Pomfresh avait approuvé par la suite en découvrant l'état du jeune homme. Elle montait une garde silencieuse à ses côtés lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir un œil vitreux, le vert d'habitude cristallin de ses iris rendu trouble par la douleur et l'engourdissement.

Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il comprenne la situation avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et d'abandonner tout faux-semblants en se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur le bord du lit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

Le Serpentard la regarda un instant sans répondre avant d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur.

« Disons que j'ai eu des jours meilleurs. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler ?

La sorcière lui donna un léger coup sur le bras.

« Je m'adapte aux circonstances.

« C'est très Serpentard.

Le silence fut la seule réponse pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Bon, si tu vas mieux, je vais y aller, murmura Hermione en reposant ses deux pieds sur le sol.

« Pourquoi, tu as des devoirs à finir ?

Même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à ignorer le ton sarcastique du sorcier, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, je les ai terminés avant Noël. Non, je dois aller voir McGonnagall.

Théodore se redressa brusquement, grimaçant sous l'effet du vertige. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être estomaqué par le fait que la préfète ait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs (tous ! et pourtant, il y avait de quoi faire) ou par sa décision de parler à sa directrice de Maison après le scandale qu'elle avait osé lui faire dans la Grande Salle. Il hésitait aussi entre l'admiration, la reconnaissance, l'agacement et la tendresse, ce dernier point gagnant toutefois du terrain sur le reste. Ce fut précisément à ce moment, en la voyant debout devant lui dans son pull informe, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire et le regard ferme, qu'il sentit quelque chose céder.

« Bon sang, souffla-t-il. Tu es merveilleuse. Je ne sais même plus comment réagir avec toi. Même dans ce pull hideux j'arrive encore à te trouver belle. Et en plus tu es intelligente. Je crois que je suis définitivement amoureux de toi.

Hermione était figée, incapable du moindre mouvement, la respiration presque bloquée dans la gorge. Elle avait tout à la fois envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant, l'une comme l'autre option n'étant pas à son avantage. Son cerveau, de toute façon, semblait avoir décidé de se déconnecter pour faire face à l'événement -utile, vraiment.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir …

« Oh ! Tais-toi, la coupa brusquement le jeune homme. Si c'est pour me dire que nous n'avons aucun avenir parce que nous sommes à Gryffondor et Serpentard, que la guerre va bientôt éclater et que nous ne serons de toute évidence pas dans le même camp, ou même n'importe quel autre argument, tais-toi. Dis-toi d'abord que nous n'avons pas tous eu le choix de notre parti dans cette histoire. Tu es assez intelligente pour le comprendre. Et cette guerre finira, un jour.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu sais, les sentiments … ça va, ça vient. Il n'y a rien de plus instable, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Théodore la regarda un long moment sans prononcer un mot. Que dire face à ce genre d'argument ?

« Certes, finit-il par murmurer sans la lâcher des yeux.

Même avec toute son intelligence, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter. Hermione était là, face à lui, ses joues pâles rougies par la gêne, les yeux rendus brillants par une émotion mal contenue, les doigts triturant le bord de son pull rouge et or en signe évident de malaise, et elle lui annonçait platement que, même s'il pensait l'aimer aujourd'hui, ce ne serait plus le cas demain. C'était vexant, mais étant donné qu'elle venait subitement de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir dans les couloirs alors qu'il était coincé à l'infirmerie, il allait falloir faire avec.


	13. Chapter 13

Tadaaaaa ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bon, il a eu du mal à venir et je ne garantis pas le rythme de publication des prochains … Mais c'est une bonne avancée, je trouve. Mon ordinateur a aussi décidé de mourir pour la troisième fois, et cette fois-ci il a fallu que je le laisse éteint pendant deux jours pour qu'il daigne ressusciter, donc …

Comme toujours, je ne me suis que très vaguement relue, j'espère que ça ira ! Par contre je ne pense pas publier le prochain chapitre avant que Lealyn ait publié le sien (sa fic : Situations inconfortables, est très chouette, vous pouvez aller la harceler par review) !

Et sans plus attendre, les réponses à vos reviews :

 **Plume Pourpre** : J'espère que la suite te paraitra toujours aussi géniale

 **Soeurette :** J'ai peur d'avoir dépassé le délai des 6 jours, 2h et 12 minutes …

 **Isabella-57** : Hermione a paniqué ^^ Et puis si elle dit oui tout de suite, il n'y a plus d'histoire !

 **Debralovelove** : Merci !

 **Fan-de-carlisle-cullen** : Tu vas voir qu'Hermione perds peu à peu les capacités exceptionnelle de son cerveau

 **Cosimoon** : Bonjour ! Je suis contente et désolée de t'avoir manquée ^^ je n'avais jamais fait de lien entre Gaston et Cormac mais tu n'as pas tort, c'est un abruti ! Il ne sera pas donné en pâture aux centaures… Mais Hermione était sous le choc oui, elle a eu le temps d'assimiler depuis.

 **Audrey Lyuka** : Je ne vois pas Théo comme un brun ténébreux, ça ne colle pas avec mon petit gars aux cheveux châtains, mais c'est vrai qu'il a souvent des personnalités très similaires … J'attends le (les) passage pour Harry et Pansy, même si je pense que ce serait difficile à traiter dans cette histoire vu la manière dont je gère les personnages. Et bon courage pour tes partiels ! Mais je suis d'accord, le Contrat est aussi une de mes fics préférés et leur relation est absolument géniale (Hannibal est mon personnage préféré quand même). Honnêtement, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration, mais Théo fait bien ce qu'il veut ^^ oui Hermione a une légère tendance à fuir ou exploser : dans ce cas j'ai préféré la fuite, Théo étant déjà un peu abimé ! Merci pour ton commentaire encore long

 **Lealyn** : Je suis un monstre et je le vis bien, merci. Tu connais mon amour pour l'écriture des scènes romantiques … Alors que Cormac, il est tellement odieux que ça s'écrit tout seul !

* * *

Cette rentrée de janvier faisait partie des très rares qui ne ravissaient pas Hermione. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis, bien sûr, mais certainement pas de leur raconter le contenu de ses vacances, ni en ce qui concernait Cormac, encore moins pour ce qui était de Théodore Nott. Rien que de penser au Serpentard la mettait dans tous ses états et même si les garçons étaient … et bien, des garçons, ils finiraient forcément par s'en rendre compte. Après tout, les quelques événements qu'elle ne leur avait pas raconté, comme le fait qu'elle entretenait toujours une correspondance -bien qu'irrégulière- avec Viktor Krum, qu'elle ait écrit un livre, ou même encore qu'elle ait fait plusieurs années de danse classique dans un tut rose à paillettes lorsqu'elle était enfant n'étaient pas en capacité de surgir sous son nez ou de la saluer comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Parce que c'était exactement ce que Nott faisait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie : il faisait en sorte de la croiser au moins une fois par jour -Merlin savait pourtant qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, la saluait en l'appelant par son prénom et agissait comme s'ils étaient amis depuis leurs deux ans et qu'elle ne s'était jamais enfuie en courant après qu'il lui ait dit être amoureux d'elle. Il agissait de façon abominablement normale, tellement que la préfète se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas une nouvelle manière d'attirer l'attention : avait-on déjà vu, depuis Lily Evans et Severus Rogue, un Serpentard saluer une Gryffondor dans les couloirs ? Hermione en doutait fortement.

 **oOo**

La bibliothèque avait toujours été un refuge. En premier lieu, parce que Harry et Ron -quand ils acceptaient de l'accompagner- se sentaient obligés d'être discrets, ce qui permettait à Hermione de travailler à peu près efficacement. En second, parce que la plupart des étudiants évitaient Madame Pince comme la peste et ne mettaient donc que rarement les pieds dans la grande pièce en dehors des périodes de révisions. La plupart, mais pas tous : il était évident que Théodore Nott, apparemment destiné à lui pourrir son année, ferait escale devant la table de Hermione Granger, une pile de livres instable dans les bras.

« Hermione, la salua-t-il en ignorant royalement les deux Gryffondors à la table.

« Théodore, répondit la préfète avec un bref signe de tête, préparant dans son cerveau débordant d'intelligence les pires tortures pour le punir d'avoir osé l'aborder en public.

Les deux garçons avaient relevé la tête si brusquement que le craquement de leur os avait résonné entre les rayonnages. Ils observaient l'échange avec des yeux exorbités qui leur donnaient une étonnante ressemblance avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

« McLaggen a été renvoyé. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir.

Hermione plongea dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Effectivement, c'était une nouvelle qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite de connaitre, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi c'était lui qui venait lui en faire part. Se noyer dans son regard lui semblait par ailleurs une extrême mauvaise idée mais, comme souvent, elle ne réussissait qu'à grand peine à se détacher du vert presque transparent de ses prunelles.

« Merci.

« McGonagall a apparemment jugé pertinent de me le dire, reprit le Serpentard comme s'il avait senti que ce mystère pesait sur la préfète.

Elle lui répondit d'un bref sourire et il disparut entre les rayonnages sans rien ajouter. Il était maintenant temps, songea Hermione avec résignation, d'affronter ses deux amis.

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant tes vacances ?

Harry Potter. Capable, contre toute attente, de faire preuve de délicatesse, contrairement à Ronald qui la fixait, bouche ouverte.

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé de notable. C'était plutôt tranquille.

« Mais Nott t'appelle par ton prénom ! s'exclama le rouquin, semblant soudainement revenir parmi les vivants.

« Et inversement, compléta l'attrapeur en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce qui est assez surprenant, reprit-il, compte tenu du fait que tu avais plutôt envie de le décapiter lorsque nous avons pris le Poudlard Express.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait bel et bien eu des envies de meurtre au début des vacances.

« Il s'avère que je m'étais trompée.

« Vous sortez ensemble ?

Hermione perça son parchemin sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Ron la regardait d'un air buté.

« Mais enfin, non !

« Tant mieux, affirma le préfet en reportant son attention sur son devoir. Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas se reproduire.

La Gryffondor se leva d'un bond, plaquant ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table afin d'éviter tout geste malheureux à l'égard de son ami.

« C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir, Ronald.

 **oOo**

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un rayon du fond de la bibliothèque pour respirer calmement. Elle avait conscience que dix minutes à chercher un livre était beaucoup trop pour elle qui connaissait quasiment la pièce par cœur, mais elle ne réussissait pas à prendre suffisamment sur elle pour retourner voir ses amis sans faire avaler ses livres de cours à Ronald. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas abîmer des livres ainsi, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen d'apaiser son agacement. Sa colère. Son envie de torture médiévale -cette envie-là revenait un peu trop régulièrement ces derniers temps.

« Merci de m'avoir défendu.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment en entendant la phrase chuchotée près de son oreille. Nott. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise.

« Je ne t'ai pas défendu, ça ne te concernait pas spécialement.

« Dans ce cas, merci d'avoir défendu les Serpentards, déclara le sorcier avec un sourire moqueur.

Il y avait juste assez de tendresse dans ce sourire pour que la préfète comprenne à quel point elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté : elle, Hermione Granger, Préfète des Gryffondor, venait de prendre la défense des Serpentards. Elle se contenta de répondre par une grimace à demi amusée avant de reprendre son observation minutieuse du rayon -que cherchait-elle, déjà ? Mais les bras qui l'encerclèrent soudainement lui firent perdre le fil de sa pensée, sans compter que le souffle du jeune homme qui lui chatouillait les cheveux avait l'étrange capacité d'éteindre complètement sa faculté de réflexion. Dos à lui, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ses bras croisés sur elle, ses mains fines et fortes enveloppant ses épaules qu'elle trouvait soudain bien frêles.

« Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-elle en se laissant pourtant aller contre son torse, les yeux fermés.

Il lui semblait que sa volonté avait disparu en même temps que ses maigres réticences, et le rire étouffé de Théodore contre sa tempe lui confirma qu'elle était tout sauf crédible.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison.

« Nous sommes dans un lieu public, répliqua-t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était, d'une part, une très mauvaise excuse et que, d'autre part, il allait forcément trouver un moyen de la lui renvoyer sous une forme ou une autre.

« Oh ! Personne ne vient dans ce rayon à part toi, Hermione …

« Si. Toi.

Théodore sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait une très bonne raison de venir dans ce rayon, outre le fait qu'il se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce et qu'effectivement, rares étaient les élèves qui avaient besoin d'y mettre les pieds : sa Gryffondor préférée s'y trouvait souvent seule et malgré ses faibles tentatives de le repousser par la parole, elle avait inconsciemment enroulé ses doigts autour de ses poignets.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé ta coiffure aujourd'hui, particulièrement la couleur de ton bandeau. Vert, vraiment ? Puis-je y voir un signe ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, à tout hasard et sans aucune arrière-pensée (tu me connais), que penses-tu de la St Valentin ? j'avoue qu'après l'épisode Lockart, j'avais juré sur tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux de ne jamais fêter cet événement (des gnomes chanteurs, je ne m'en suis jamais remis), mais seuls les imbéciles restent engoncés dans leurs certitudes._

 _Si tu cherches ton manuel de Sortilèges avancés, sache que c'est moi qui l'ai (et non, ce n'était pas volontaire)._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton ami._

 **oOo**

 _Cher Théodore_

 _Mon bandeau était bleu, tu peux y voir le signe que le Choipeaux a hésité à m'envoyer chez Serdaigle._

 _Quant à la Saint Valentin, c'est une fête commerciale inutile destinée à renflouer les caisses des commerçants en cette période plutôt creuse qui se situe entre Noël et Pâques. Je ne crois pas que Lockart ait joué un rôle particulier dans mon avis sur cette fête, même si j'avoue que la pluie de confettis en forme de cœur me laissera à tout jamais un arrière-goût acide._

 _Peux-tu cesser de m'emprunter mes affaires subrepticement, sans me demander mon avis, seulement pour le plaisir de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Harry s'est moqué de moi pendant une demi-heure quand je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu mon livre !_

 _Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour me le rendre._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton amie._


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour chers tous :)

Apparemment ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas mis cette histoire à jour. Honte à moi ! Donc voici le chapitre 14 (mieux vaut tard que jamais) !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ferai un rattrapage au prochain chapitre, promis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pansy Parkinson arriva à la table des Serpentards en sautillant, un air réjoui sur le visage. Elle se laissa tomber gracieusement sur le banc entre Draco et Blaise, face à Théodore qu'elle salua brièvement -le jeune homme était beaucoup trop matinal pour qu'elle le croise avant le petit-déjeuner.

« Weasley est à l'infirmerie !

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle d'un mouvement presque synchrone, avide d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur un événement qui semblait réellement avoir fait gagner sa journée à la jeune femme.

« Quel Weasley ? demanda Draco de son habituelle voix trainante en attrapant le pot de marmelade.

« Ronald. Il a été empoisonné !

Théodore Nott n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour Ronald Weasley, surtout après l'avoir entendu dire que les Serpentards était une race qui devrait éviter de se reproduire. De son point de vue, c'était plutôt les gens comme Weasley, avec des idées aussi arrêtées et rétrogrades que Voldemort lui-même, qui devraient éviter de trop se reproduire. Non, il n'avait pas d'affection pour le rouquin. En revanche, il en avait pour Hermione, et malgré tout le bien qu'il en pensait, le jeune homme était son ami, au même titre que Potter le Survivant. Aussi, il eut un peu de mal à afficher une mine réjouie à l'instar de son amie.

« Détails ?

Blaise, encore une fois, ne s'embarrassait pas de fioriture.

« Apparemment, il a mangé un chocolat de Saint Valentin qui contenait un filtre d'amour destiné à Potter, raconta Pansy. Du coup, le balafré l'a emmené chez Slughorn pour le faire soigner, le vieux a ouvert une bouteille d'hydromel et c'est en buvant son verre que la belette est tombé raide. Saint Potter l'a sauvé, bon, maintenant il est à l'infirmerie.

Théodore observa le visage de Draco blanchir avec une certaine curiosité. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, quelque chose qui faisait que le préfet ne se réjouissait pas comme il aurait dû le faire, au grand dépit de Pansy et Blaise qui, eux, trouvaient la situation proprement hilarante. Il était d'autant plus facile d'en rire que personne n'était mort, remarqua Pansy en voyant l'expression paniquée de Draco et le visage aussi inexpressif que possible de Théodore, mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Le fait qu'Hermione ne soit nulle part dans la Grande Salle ne l'aidait pas non plus.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Il semblerait que tu aies eu raison à propos de la Saint Valentin, c'est une fête sans intérêt qui parait même être dangereuse pour certains. J'espère que Weasley va mieux._

 _J'ignore comment elle a fait pour avoir ces informations, mais Pansy nous a raconté tous les détails de l'affaire._

 _Si vraiment quelqu'un cherche à administrer un philtre d'amour à Potter, il serait bon de vous balader avec de l'antidote sur vous -tous les trois. J'avoue que l'idée de te voir te pâmer à la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre que moi m'agace profondément._

 _Par ailleurs, j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était toi qui avait, à tout hasard, mon_ Manuel avancé _de potions ? J'en ai besoin pour rédiger la dissertation sur les différentes façons de se prémunir contre l'overdose en médicomagie et il m'est absolument impossible de le retrouver._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton ami._

 _Cher Théodore,_

 _Ronald va mieux, oui. Harry a réagi rapidement avec le bézoard (comme quoi, les traumatismes du premier cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue ont finalement porté du fruit)._

 _Je ne me pâme pas à ta pensée, ni à celle de qui que ce soit. Je ne me pâme pas, tout court. Que tu aies cette idée de moi est particulièrement vexant, mais l'idée d'avoir un antidote sur soi est bonne, je vais dire à Harry de faire un chaudron._

 _La manière dont Parkinson a obtenu ses infos est simple : elle est passée à l'infirmerie ce matin et nous a entendu discuter, Harry, Ron et moi. Ce qu'elle venait demander, en revanche, je ne le sais pas._

 _En ce qui concerne ton livre… Je ne t'emprunte pas tes affaires sans te le dire, moi. A vrai dire, je demande toujours l'autorisation avant d'emprunter quelque chose, contrairement à un certain Serpentard de ma connaissance. A ce propos, si c'est toi qui est parti avec mon écharpe à la fin du dernier cours d'étude des runes, tu es prié de me la rendre avant que je n'attrape froid, sinon, c'est sur toi et tes cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés que je viendrais éternuer._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton amie._

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ta réflexion à propos de mes cheveux._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être que tu as simplement oublié ton écharpe quelque part et peux-tu, s'il te plait, cesser de m'accuser chaque fois que l'une de tes possessions disparait ? Je suis amoureux de toi, pas fétichiste._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Ton ami._

 _Cher Théodore_

 _La prochaine fois que tu m'écris que tu es ce que tu sais, je brûle ta lettre et toutes tes affaires avec._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton amie._

 **oOo**

Le mois d'avril s'achevait doucement lorsque Draco Malfoy somma un pauvre élève de première année terrorisé de libérer le fauteuil dans lequel il voulait s'asseoir, à côté de la cheminée, en face de Théodore Nott et surtout loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

« Nott, un mot.

Théodore pris le temps de terminer son paragraphe, glissa un marque-page et ferma son livre avec douceur avant de planter ses yeux clairs dans les prunelles grises de son préfet. Il y discerna un orage de doute qui lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. L'utilisation de son nom de famille était signe de quelque chose d'officiel, de sérieux et probablement de peu réjouissant.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il posément en se recalant dans son fauteuil.

Sans nul doute, au vu de la crispation de Draco, la discussion risquait de ne pas lui plaire mais il se devait tout de même de lui prêter attention.

« Tu sais que j'ai été marqué. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que c'est pour une bonne raison.

A partir de là, le vert cristallin des yeux du Serpentard ne fit que s'assombrir. Comme prévu, ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas. Donner à un garçon de seize ans la mission de tuer Dumbledore alors que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y était pas parvenu n'était qu'une manière de punir la famille Malfoy et son ami en était péniblement conscient.

« Tu n'es pas engagé mais je sais que tu partages nos idées, Nott. Je compte sur toi pour me soutenir et m'aider.

Théodore ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il le savait, marquerait à tout jamais son amitié avec les Malfoy et son statut au sein de la Maison Serpentard.

« Draco, je t'apprécie mais non, je ne partage pas tes idées, assena-t-il en plantant ses doigts dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil sous l'effet du stress. J'ai pu me rendre compte par moi-même que l'idéologie que nos parents nous ont enseignée et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres promeut n'est pas valable. Ce que tu essaies de faire… tu as déjà mis en danger la vie de deux personnes non concernées. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça, désolé.

Le silence régna quelques minutes entre les deux adolescents, l'orage affrontant le vert cristallin, puis Draco se leva, l'air fatigué.

« Très bien. Je sais que tu es proche de Granger. Si jamais l'information arrive jusqu'à Potter, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

Et Théodore Nott compris la menace à peine voilée qui pesait sur Hermione Granger comme si elle avait été écrite en lettre de feu devant ses yeux.

 **oOo**

Hermione avait toujours considéré la bibliothèque comme un lieu de calme et de paix, en tout cas jusqu'à sa sixième année. Que ce soit ses amis ou des Serpentards, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour venir la déranger pendant qu'elle travaillait et la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Théodore avait la mâchoire crispée et les yeux rouges, elle retint toutes ses réflexions, ferma ses livres, rangea sa dissertation (D'après les notes de Gultra la Belle, expliquez pourquoi la cinquième guerre gobeline échoua à peine commencée), saisi la main du jeune homme et le tira à sa suite hors de son havre de paix jusqu'à une salle de classe vide dont elle ferma la porte derrière eux. La scène aurait pu avoir un petit air de déjà-vu si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée serrée à en étouffer contre le torse de l'adolescent à peine la porte refermée.

« Nott… ?

« Une seconde, Hermione. S'il te plait.

La préfète renonça momentanément à comprendre et se contenta de passer doucement ses mains dans le dos de son ami en tentant d'ignorer ce que le tremblement de ses épaules signifiait. Sans savoir combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, les doigts fins de Théodore accrochés à son pull comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son visage caché dans ses cheveux, sa respiration erratique s'écrasant dans son cou, la jeune femme finit néanmoins par se laisser glisser à terre, entrainant le Serpentard avec elle.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le visage avec douceur. Promets-moi, Hermione.

« Que je te promette quoi ?

« De faire attention à toi. De ne pas te lancer dans une expédition avec Potter comme toutes les années précédentes. Ce n'est plus un jeu, ça ne l'a jamais été mais cette fois-ci, je t'en supplie, reste à l'abris et protège les élèves de ta Maison.

« Tu me fais peur, chuchota la Gryffondor d'une voix enrouée, je ne comprends pas…

Théodore planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le vert clair comme de l'eau rencontra le chocolat pailleté d'or. La peur rencontra l'angoisse et l'affection, la douceur. Le jeune homme laissa son regard errer sur le visage pâle et inquiet, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Il suivit la courbe de son cou, l'angle de la clavicule, l'arrondi de l'épaule. Il saisit une boucle entre deux doigts, toujours étonné par la douceur des cheveux malgré leur aspect broussailleux. Il passa une main délicate sur la courbure de la pommette et la douceur des lèvres et Hermione le laissa faire, le regard ancré sur son visage.

« Promets-le, Hermione, c'est tout. Promets.

Il y avait dans cette promesse demandée bien plus que ce qui était dit à voix haute, bien plus que ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer et pourtant, ce fut d'une voix claire que la jeune femme répondit.

« Je le promets.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Navrée pour le phénoménal retard dont je fais preuve entre chaque chapitre... Bon, celui-ci devait être le chapitre de la fin, et puis finalement, il y aura sans doute au moins un épilogue pour terminer. Et en attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres, puis on se retrouve en bas !

 **Soeurette** : Nott ne découvrira pas les secrets d'Hermione avant le mariage ^^ love et paillettes également, voici la suite

 **Lealyn** : Ron est peut-être jaloux mais nous ne tiendrons pas compte de cet élément. Et je te menace si je veux ^^ tu remarqueras que j'ai mis moins de six mois cette fois-ci!

 **Elodidine** : je pense qu'ils remportent les batailles chacun leur tour :)

 **Berenice** : merci beaucoup !

 **Audrey Lyuka** : Théo obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ;) Tant pis pour le Harry/Pansy ! Draco menace Hermione parce qu'il a compris que c'était le seul moyen de faire tenir Théo tranquille. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à mettre ses menaces à exécution ...

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci !

 **Cosimoon** : tes commentaires me font tellement culpabiliser de mettre tout ce temps pour publier ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, j'espère que la suite éclairera aussi ta journée :) Je suis satisfaite de voir que je suis à peu près le canon. J'aurais bien aimé sauver tous les personnages mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le propos de l'histoire ...

 **Fan-de-carlisle-culle** n : tout ira bien :)

 **Rosa** : merci pour tous ces compliments ! ça me touche beaucoup :)

 **Isabella-57** : merci ! La bibliothèque est un peu un lieu de bonheur pour eux, je trouve logique que ce soit une sorte de QG aha ^^ tout ira bien, c'est un happy end !

 **Yukyo01** : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette histoire,peu importe le temps que ça prendra ^^

 **Sky** : je suis absolument ravie d'avoir convertie une nouvelle personne à la cause de Théodore ^^

 **Aurelie** : Merci pour tous tes compliments :) je fais de mon mieux pour respecter l'histoire malgré mes petits changements ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Hermione se jeta brusquement à terre pour éviter le sort qui fusa au-dessus d'elle et heurta le mur. Elle pinça les lèvres en remarquant la mèche de cheveux sur le sol, puis le trou dans le mur à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. Il y avait un trou dans le mur du château. Un trou dans Poudlard. Bon, à vrai dire, pas qu'un seul, mais celui-là était en quelque sorte de sa faute et de celle du Mangemort qui l'avait attaquée. Les dégâts du château étant néanmoins le cadet de ses soucis, la jeune femme se releva en soufflant et se remit à courir. Elle et Ron avaient prévu de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer des crochets du basilic et détruire les Horcruxes, mais ils avaient croisé un groupe de serviteurs de Voldemort bien décidés à leur faire la peau et ils avaient été séparés. Elle tentait maintenant de rejoindre Harry devant la Salle sur Demande en espérant que Ron aurait accomplis leur mission pour elle. Jamais sept étages ne lui avaient paru aussi longs à monter.

Tout comme aucune année ne lui paraitrait plus jamais longue à coté de celle qu'elle venait de vivre.

 **oOo**

Hermione avait surgi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor complètement affolée. Quand Harry était parti avec le professeur Dumbledore pour chercher l'Horcruxe, elle avait décidé de rester dans la tour, les yeux fixés sur la carte du Maraudeur pour guetter. Guetter quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais l'avertissement de Théodore résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Ne pas partir. Protéger les autres. Elle avait promis.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait de voir les noms des Mangemorts les plus dangereux apparaitre.

Ils s'étaient battus, mais le directeur était mort, tué par Severus Rogue. Harry était dévasté et Hermione, impuissante à le consoler.

Albus Dumbledore avait été enterré dans le parc du château. Et c'était, pour Hermione, à peu près à ce moment que tout avait dérapé.

Théodore Nott avait fendu la foule des élèves et des professeurs droit vers elle, sans se préoccuper des murmures et des regards. Harry et Ron avaient pour une fois fait preuve de tact et accepté de s'éloigner.

« Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ?

« Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Tu le savais, et tu n'as rien fait.

La sorcière avait serré les poings et fixé une rangée de chaise pour éviter le regard du Serpentard. Elle se doutait que sa réflexion n'était pas entièrement juste, mais elle avait besoin d'explications et d'évacuer le maelstrom de sentiments qui bouillaient en elle.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix …

« On a toujours le choix, Théodore Nott ! Tu as choisi de m'écrire et de me conseiller, tu as choisi de me fréquenter et tu as choisis de ne rien faire !

« C'était le prix de ta vie ! s'était exclamé le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules.

Hermione avait accusé le coup. Sa vie pour celle de Dumbledore… L'échange n'était pas équitable. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher au garçon qui lui jurait amour éternel depuis plus de six mois d'avoir voulu la protéger. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été juste. Alors, elle s'était contenté d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule un petit moment et il l'avait entourée de ses bras sans prononcer un mot.

 **oOo**

Théodore ouvrit un œil avec difficulté et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir le deuxième. D'ailleurs, bouger de manière générale lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces mais il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il passe outre la douleur présente dans chacun de ses muscles, dans chaque parcelle de son corps et qu'il aille retrouver Hermione. S'il n'y avait pas eu la jeune femme, le Serpentard aurait surement attendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne et l'achève à coup de Doloris comme il avait si bien commencé à le faire.

Son père, son propre père lui avait jeté un impardonnable.

Bellatrix aussi, mais Bellatrix était complètement folle depuis toujours et prenait plaisir à torturer les gens, alors il aimait autant que ce soit lui plutôt que des innocents, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal à part refuser la Marque.

Il aurait dû être mort.

Voldemort n'avait pas du tout apprécié son refus, pas plus que son absence de réponse lorsqu'il en avait demandé la cause. Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas Gryffondor et ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d'une sorcière née-moldue, parce que c'était signer son arrêt de mort, à lui, à elle et à tous ceux qui avaient eu connaissance de la situation et n'avaient rien dit, incluant ses plus chers amis.

Mourir lui était égal, mais que quelqu'un touche à un seul cheveu de Hermione et il ne répondait plus de rien.

Pour le moment, cependant, seul le parquet froid sous sa joue pouvait profiter de ses résolutions.

 **oOo**

La défection de Ron avait été l'épreuve la plus dure à encaisser. Bien sûr, porter sans cesse le médaillon de Voldemort autour du coup n'avait pas dû aider, non plus que la fatigue et la faim permanente, mais Hermione s'était dit que si Harry et elle avait pu tenir le coup, leur ami aurait dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de résistance. Ce n'était pas juste, elle le savait. Ils n'étaient pas tous égaux face aux épreuves et se comparer les uns aux autres ne pouvaient qu'empirer les ressentiments de chacun. Pourtant, en le regardant partir, la jeune femme s'était demandé si Théodore Nott l'aurait abandonnée de la même façon.

Il aurait sans doute accepté de la suivre, si elle le lui avait demandé, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait accompagné Harry dans toutes ses aventures depuis ses onze ans, ce n'était pas lui son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait accueilli pendant presque toutes les vacances. Ce n'était pas à lui, Serpentard, ami de Malfoy et dont le père était Mangemort, de les aider à découvrir et à détruire les Horcruxes.

Même s'il lui avait manqué un peu plus à chaque minute depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

 **oOo**

Hermione poussa un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit son genou heurter brutalement le sol. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle était obligée de se jeter par terre et elle commençait très sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle avait l'impression que les attaques se concentraient sur elle dès qu'un Mangemort signalait sa présence, sans doute parce qu'elle était l'amie d'Harry Potter, mais sa seule préoccupation était de détruire la coupe, trouver le diadème et lui faire subir le même sort et peut-être, quand toute cette folie serait terminée, retrouver son Serpentard s'il voulait encore d'elle. Après un an… La jeune femme serra dans sa poche la lettre qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château. Sa dernière lettre.

 **oOo**

 _Ma chère Hermione_

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps sera passé entre notre dernière discussion et le moment où tu trouveras cette lettre. Je me doutais un peu que tu ne serais pas revenue au château cette année, mais j'avoue que savoir que tu avais disparue avec Weasley et Potter m'a fait un choc. Pas parce que je suis jaloux, mais simplement parce que j'ai compris que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à faire dans cette guerre, que tu allais surement être en danger et que je ne serai pas là._

 _Je sais que tu n'aurais pas non plus été en sécurité au château et pas plus à mes côtés, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Mais je me suis dit que mes grandes déclarations ne servaient à rien si je ne pouvais pas être là quand tu en as besoin._

 _Alors j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire._

 _Il y a plusieurs possibilités pour que tu reviennes par ici :_

 _La guerre est finie et tu viens terminer tes études, ou c'est ici que va se dérouler la bataille finale, celle où chaque camp va déployer toutes ses forces._

 _Dans le premier cas, j'espère que tu me répondras et que nous pourrons reprendre notre correspondance._

 _Dans le deuxième, j'espère simplement que nous survivrons tous les deux. C'est à tes côtés que je veux me battre, cependant. Je ne compte pas rester inactif._

 _Néanmoins, ma chère Hermione, si je t'écris c'est surtout au cas où je ne vois pas la fin de tout cela. Voldemort a décidé de me marquer pour me faire rentrer dans ses rangs, mon père me l'a appris il y a peu. Je compte refuser._

 _Tu sais ce que ça implique._

 _Mais je voulais que tu saches. L'avis des autres m'est égal, même celui, pardonne-moi, de tes chers amis. Seul le tiens compte, et il compte pour moi que tu sache que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais du côté de ceux qui t'insultent et pensent que tu ne vaux rien. Tu vaux beaucoup, Hermione, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire._

 _Cette année passée avec toi était la meilleure que j'ai passé à Poudlard, malgré nos quelques disputes et tes pulsions violentes. Ma pommette se souvient encore de ta force, tu as une jolie droite._

 _Et même si tu m'as interdit de l'écrire sous peine de brûler toutes mes lettres (ce qui signifie que tu les as gardés), je ne peux pas conclure celle-ci autrement :_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Théodore Nott_

 **oOo**

Le craquement typique du transplanage retentit devant les grilles du château de Poudlard. Un jeune homme s'avança en boitant, visiblement mal en point mais déterminé. A quelques mètres de la porte, il s'arrêta et leva la tête. On pouvait apercevoir les marques du combat qui avait fait rage peu de temps auparavant. Il eut une grimace en songeant qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse d'être présent puis se remit à avancer laborieusement. Quelqu'un finit par le voir et le professeur McGonagall se précipita à sa rencontre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de la voir.

« Monsieur Nott ! Que diable vous est-il arrivé ?

Théodore sourit, d'un sourire franc. Son professeur de métamorphose ne s'était jamais embarrassé de tact, encore moins de préjugés à son égard.

« Une dizaine de Doloris, je crois, j'ai arrêté de compter à cinq. Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever.

Minerva observa son élève en pinçant les lèvres. Son regard passa brièvement sur la chemise tachée de sang, les quelques hématomes et la crispation des épaules pour s'arrêter sur l'œil gauche, tellement gonflé qu'elle était incapable de discerner la pupille cristalline. Elle fit un petit signe de la main pour indiquer au jeune homme de la suivre et pris la direction de la Grande Salle.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour que Vous-Savez-Qui vous inflige ceci ?

« Oh, ce n'était pas Voldemort, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton neutre. C'était mon père.

La sorcière ferma un instant les yeux. Ce que cette guerre infligeait aux enfants était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, même si elle admirait le courage de Nott. Elle n'insista pas pour obtenir une réponse à sa question et mena le garçon près de Molly Weasley pour qu'elle le soigne au mieux. Dire que lui n'avait même pas été sur le champ de bataille.

 **oOo**

Hermione soupira de soulagement. La coupe et le diadème étaient détruits, il ne restait plus que le serpent, cette immonde chose qui les avait attaqués, Harry et elle, lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Godric's Hollow. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers la Grande Salle, épuisée et un peu inquiète : elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry ou Ron. Après la destruction du diadème, ils avaient encore été séparés et elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, seule. L'heure accordée par Voldemort touchait à sa fin, les combats allaient sans aucun doute reprendre et elle aurait aimé un moment… c'était stupide de sa part. elle aurait voulu un moment pour être rassurée, que quelqu'un lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, même si au fond personne n'en savait rien. Elle était fatiguée d'être toujours celle qui prenait les autres dans ses bras.

Son regard balaya les différents groupes de personnes rassemblés sans les voir. Elle évita sciemment l'endroit où les corps étaient déposés tout en sachant que cela ne les ferait pas disparaitre. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas s'y confronter trop vite, alors que rien n'était joué.

« Hermione !

La jeune femme se tourna, si brusquement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, vers la voix qui avait crié son nom. Elle se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Théodore, des larmes de soulagement sur les joues. Au moins cela lui avait été accordé.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour :)

Voici la fin de la fin, le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, le point final à ce qui n'était censé être, à la base, qu'un OS. Mais bon, comme je suis faible, j'en ai fait une histoire à votre demande. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de cette fin mais comme ça fait un temps infini que je suis dessus, il fallait bien la publier un jour. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas malgré sa petite longueur... J'ai fait de mon mieux. C'est avec un peu de nostalgie que je dis au revoir à Hermione et Théodore, on a bien avancé ensemble et c'était sympa ! Je compte maintenant me lancer sur un projet beaucoup plus important, si ça vous intéresse, je tenterai de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée :)

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci ! J'espère que la fin te plaira aussi

 **Soeurette** : et donc, l'épilogue. Mais ne t'attends pas à voir la prochaine histoire surgir immédiatement ^^

 **Isabella-57** : Merci beaucoup ! Cette histoire est un happy end, voilà, je te spoil un peu mais sois rassurée :) merci pour ta fidélité tout au long de ce récit !

 **Lealyn** : Merci pour toutes ces déclarations d'amour :D j'espère que la fin ne va pas te décevoir du coup ...

 **Yukyo01** : Merci à toi ! Malheureusement, c'est le dernier ^^

 **Audrey Lyuka** : Mais cette pression que tu me mets ^^ voilà la fin, alors.

 **Dame Lilyth** : Merci beaucoup ! oui c'est un couple beaucoup trop rare :)

A tous, bonne lecture et peut-être à bientôt sur une nouvelle histoire :)

* * *

Un vendredi ensoleillé, deux adolescents traversèrent le mur situé dans l'arrière-cours du Chaudron Baveur. Ils tenaient chacun une liste de fourniture similaire pour l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cinquième année, maison Serpentard.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? demanda le plus grand, un garçon longiligne, blond et souriant.

« Réparer ma baguette, marmonna son ami d'un air chagrin.

Lui-même arborait une étonnante masse de cheveux châtains ébouriffés dont les mèches les plus longues retombaient sur son front pâle. Il sortit de sa poche une baguette magique en bois de laurier et crin de licorne, ce dernier étant le seul élément qui permettait à la baguette de ne pas être séparée en deux morceaux distincts. Le Serpentard blond poussa un léger sifflement entre ses dents.

« Comment t'es-tu débrouillé ? tu vas chez ton père ?

« Évidemment, maman me tuerait si j'allais autre part et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de fabricants de baguettes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé puis reprirent leur route. La boutique de baguette, anciennement chez Ollivander, était une des premières de l'allée commerciale. Sa devanture s'était grandement améliorée depuis que le vieux Garrick avait pris sa retraite peu de temps après la guerre, juste le temps de former son successeur. Elle était maintenant propre et lumineuse, quelques baguettes d'exceptions présentées sur des coussins de velours soyeux. Même la petite clochette qui tintinnabulait à l'ouverture de la porte semblait plus sympathique, plus joyeuse.

« Bonjour les garçons ! retentit une voix depuis le fond du magasin, un endroit où les étagères semblaient se mouvoir par leur propre volonté.

« Bonjour Monsieur Nott, répondit le garçon blond.

« 'jour p'pa !

Théodore Nott apparut entre deux rayonnages, une pile de boîtes rectangulaires dans les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Les quelques mèches grises qui apparaissaient dans sa chevelure châtaine, les rides autour des yeux et de la bouche témoignant d'une nature joyeuse et la lueur d'intelligence affutée dans ses yeux vert clair montraient les années passées depuis le collège. L'homme qu'il était devenu se souvenait parfois avec nostalgie de l'adolescent qu'il avait été, celui prêt à jurer amour éternel à une jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine et à braver son père pour que cette éternité existe. Sa vie d'adolescent avait été chaotique et sa vie de parent ne l'était pas moins, bien que prenant une forme tout à fait différente.

Il poussa un profond soupir de consternation lorsque son fils lui tendit sa baguette d'un air contrit, le regard fixé sur le dallage de la boutique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

« C'est Albus, gémit le garçon, il s'est assis dessus!

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait pour en arriver là, grommela Théodore en examinant les débris. Comment vas-tu, Scorpius ? tes parents sont toujours en voyage ?

Le blond Serpentard offrit un large sourire à son ainé.

« Oui, je crois qu'ils sont en Grèce actuellement. En tout cas le dernier hibou que j'ai reçu venait d'Athènes et ils avaient l'air heureux.

Le fabricant de baguette hocha la tête d'un air soucieux.

« J'espère qu'ils font tout de même attention, Astoria est encore fragile.

« Oui, papa dit que sa guérison relève du miracle. Ils se sont présentés dans chaque hôpitaux qu'ils ont croisés, au cas où, mais maman est heureuse, elle dit qu'elle profite enfin de sa lune de miel…

Un éclat de rire silencieux secoua l'adulte. Il savait qu'Astoria, pour amoureuse qu'elle fut de son époux, avait beaucoup souffert de son passé de mangemort. Même s'il avait été déclaré innocent à l'issue des procès, Draco Malfoy avait dû travailler dur pour rétablir sa réputation et son mariage s'était fait en petit comité, dans la discrétion et sans pause dans le travail. Il était presque certain que Scorpius se retrouverait bientôt grand-frère.

 **oOo**

Les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie étaient toujours plein d'une effervescence assez fatigante, surtout à certains étages. Le département de la Justice Magique, notamment, jouissait en la matière d'une réputation assez sulfureuse : il ne se passait pas un jour sans que des hurlements, des bruits étranges ou des fumées bizarres se répandent dans les couloirs. Cependant, une visite de la ministre en titre était plutôt rare.

« Auror Potter !

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et, accessoirement, chef du Bureau des Aurors, rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules sous les rires de ses subordonnés auxquels il jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement que sa vengeance serait terrible -s'il survivait. En attendant d'avoir la réponse à cette question ô combien importante, il se tourna vers son amie de toujours pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, lui, ou sa femme, ou même ses enfants. Plus probablement ses enfants, à vrai dire et il se demandait qui, de James ou d'Albus, subirait bientôt ses foudres. C'était forcément un des garçons : sa petite Lily était la sagesse incarnée.

« Hermione ! quel bon vent t'amène ?

« Le vent des baguettes cassées par ton fils posant son auguste postérieur dessus !

« Je te remercie de remarquer que son postérieur est auguste, déclara Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, il est tout de même mon fils, même si j'ignore lequel est concerné.

Hermione eut un moment d'arrêt avant de fermer les yeux et de se pincer l'arête du nez et son ami retint un sourire en visualisant à quel point elle lui faisait penser au professeur McGonnagall.

« Harry. Ton fils -Albus, puisque tu veux savoir, a cassé la baguette de Rigel pour la troisième fois. La troisième, Harry ! est-ce que tu connais le coût de réparation d'une baguette ?

« Mais, Hermione, balbutia Harry, ton mari est le propriétaire de la boutique ! tu ne payes rien !

Au moment même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sentit qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Il le voyait au regard chocolat qui lui faisait face et dont la nuance chaleureuse venait de subitement disparaitre pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus froid. Il s'empressa de tirer son amie dans son bureau, faisant mentalement le deuil de sa pause déjeuner.

 **oOo**

Théodore Nott était un homme qui se disait particulièrement heureux.

Il avait épousé son amour de jeunesse et eu deux enfants avec, un garçon et une fille, tous deux intelligents et prometteurs -mais aussi casse-cous. Il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir fabricant de baguette magique et avait même révolutionné le métier en trouvant un moyen de réparer une baguette cassée. Il avait vendu tous ses biens à la mort de son père pour acheter un nouveau manoir, vide de tous les affreux souvenirs que la guerre et la mort avaient laissé, et il avait donné carte blanche à sa femme pour la décoration et l'ameublement. Et si quelques pièces contenaient trop de rouge à son goût, l'ensemble donnait une impression de confort chaleureux qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il vit sa femme rentrer ce soir-là, il se dit qu'elle avait l'air fatigué.

« Hermione ! Mon amour, mon sucre d'orge, mon cœur en barbe à papa !

Hermione Granger-Nott, héroïne de guerre, ministre de la Magie, recula d'un pas, observa son mari et sourit. Elle posa son manteau et son sac sans se presser, enleva ses chaussures et pris tout son temps pour se passer la main dans les cheveux, défaisant son chignon et laissant ses boucles cascader sur ses épaules. Alors seulement, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui partageait ses jours et dont le regard vert n'avait perdu aucun de ses gestes.

« Que voulez-vous me demander, mon époux ?

Théodore sourit. Il savait que son exubérance amusait sa femme, parce qu'elle savait que c'était un jeu, parce qu'elle y répondait à sa manière et qu'elle s'amusait autant que lui.

« Je suis choqué, répondit-il, une main sur le cœur. Je ne peux même pas dire à ma femme que je l'aime. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu, reprit-il sur un ton dramatique, la première fois que je te l'ai avoué, tu t'es enfuie en courant après m'avoir dit que ça me passerait !

La ministre rougit et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« Vas-tu passer toute notre vie à me le rappeler ? J'avais dix-sept ans !

« Moi aussi. Et ça fait donc vingt-trois ans que je t'aime. Ça met bien du temps à me passer !

« Tu côtoies beaucoup trop mes amis, murmura Hermione sur un ton mi- amusé, mi- désespéré.

Théodore se contenta de sourire et le prendre un moment dans ses bras. Oui, il avait pris le temps de faire réellement connaissance avec les amis de la jeune femme une fois la guerre terminée. Voldemort n'était plus et, malgré les morts et les blessés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'être enfin libre. Il avait attendu quelques semaines avant de revenir voir la Gryffondor avec un bouquet de fleur et une demande en mariage, qu'elle avait certes mis cinq ans à accepter, mais seul le résultat comptait et l'ancien Serpentard gardait précieusement en mémoire le jour où il l'avait vue arriver dans sa grande robe blanche. C'était son souvenir le plus heureux, avec la naissance de leurs enfants, et celui qui lui permettait de créer un patronus.

« Comment vont les enfants ?

« Et bien, Rigel boude dans sa chambre parce que j'ai déduit la réparation de sa baguette de son argent de poche et Esmée est chez les Potter avec Lily.

Hermione eut un sourire et attrapa son mari par la main pour le tirer jusqu'au salon.

« Profitons de ce moment de calme, alors !


End file.
